Jerrica's Challenge
by sunstreakersapprentice
Summary: Jerrica faces the biggest challenge of her life, Breast Cancer. She beats it but gets sick again with lung cancer that makes her live out the rest of her life doing the things in life with Rio during the time she has left. In this story I have decided to make Jem a real person, she is Jerrica's long lost sister and is from London.
1. Chapter 1

Jerrica gets the diagnosis of the one thing that most women fear.

* * *

October, the start of fall. The leaves are changing color on the East Coast and a new color appears. Pink, the color that tells everybody about a serious problem facing women, breast cancer and the importance of monthly self breast exams. People were talking about how their mothers, sisters, aunts and grandmothers were fighting and winning the battle against a disease that several years earlier was claiming the lives of women almost everyday.

While she showered, Jerrica was thinking of the last time she had checked, she tried to remember how to give herself a breast exam and if she knew how to do it correctly. She slowly reached up to touch her right breast. She held her right arm above her head and everything felt fine so she moved on to the left. There she felt the lump. It felt like a grape, only there shouldn't be one there.

She felt sick to her stomach. She was panicking. No, it can't be. She suddenly felt dizzy. Here she is in the shower thinking, 'Who's the dumbass that had the bright idea of recommending women do this in a slippery shower?'

Calm down. It's probably nothing. Calm down. Turn the shower off. Sit on the toilet. Calm down. Don't be a drama queen. It's probably just a cyst.

She tried to think of something else but failed to do so. All she thought about was that lump in her left breast. She decided to get ready for work, that would help keep her mind off what has her terrified at the moment.

She arrived at work to find recording contracts on her desk, at least that's something, right?

As she started to go through the contracts making sure the new bands got what they asked for, she couldn't help but think of what happened in the shower this morning.

She made it to 11:30 am, before the panic began to overtake her once again. She called her receptionist, Joanie and asked her to call Jem, Rio and the Holograms into her office. A knock on her door got her out of her thoughts. "Hey everyone. Thank you for coming." A tear begins to roll down her cheek, "Um, Kimber? Can you take over for a while?"

Kimber is shocked, "Sure, sis. May I ask why?"

Jerrica begins to cry, "I found a lump in my left breast this morning and I'm taking the rest of the day off. I'll let you know what the doctor said."

The girls hug Jerrica and gave her well wishes. Rio gave her a kiss and told her, "Whatever it is, Jerrica, you'll beat it. You hear me? You're a fighter. You are NOT alone in this, we'll help you. We love you, Jerrica."

She kisses Rio back, "I love you, too, Rio." She releases herself from his hug and turns to the other women, "Thank you for your support and encouragement, it means a lot." She says gathering her purse and jacket.

She needed to get this checked out. She needed to know, TODAY, that this was nothing. She needed to know NOW.

Arriving at the mansion, she actually cried for a moment. Wiping the tears away, she walked in and made a phone call to her doctor. They could get her in to see a nurse practitioner at two o'clock.

Relax. It's probably nothing.

**Later that afternoon**

Jerrica waited in an exam room for the nurse practitioner, who walks in a few minutes later. "Ms. Benton, what brings you here today?" The nurse asked.

Jerrica started crying again, "I...I found a lump." She says grabbing a tissue to wipe the tears away.

The nurse practitioner places her hand on Jerrica's arm and comforts her, "It's okay, take a deep breath. Eighty-five percent of these things actually turn out to be nothing." She explained to Jerrica. "Now lie back and I'll do an exam."

Jerrica removes her blouse and bra and lies down on the exam table. She can't help but think that the nurse wouldn't find anything. Maybe she imagined this whole thing. She also thinks this whole thing is embarrassing. She turns her head and blushes.

The nurse lingered in the same place on her left breast. "Hmm... It's probably just a cyst, could be inflamed. The skin feels a little warm to the touch, as well." She smiled at Jerrica assuringly. "I would like you to make an appointment for a mammogram just to be on the safe side. But I don't think there's nothing to worry about."

Jerrica got dressed and was about to leave the exam room when a thought ran through her head, 'What if it is cancer?' She began to cry again, the third time today.

A reprieve? No, not today, that would imply that this is just a delay. But the medical professional had told her not to worry. So, it wasn't a reprieve, at least not yet. But it wasn't an "all clear" either. She was sitting in the waiting room after her exam, she was on her phone scheduling a mammogram, hoping they could fit her in tomorrow but they had no openings. So, she scheduled an appointment for two weeks from now at 10:00 am. Well, that was another sign not to worry. If the nurse practitioner thought that this was serious she probably would have gotten Jerrica an appointment immediately.

She learned over the next two weeks how not to think about it, but it kept creeping into her mind.

**Two weeks later...**

Jerrica had taken the day off from work to have her mammogram. She never had one before, and she felt guilty about it. She was well over the age of 40, and should have done this already. Jerrica was a little nervous; she didn't know what to expect. But the whole procedure went off without a problem. She had redressed and asked the technician if she had seen anything, not realizing she wasn't allowed to say anything.

The technician answered, "Nothing jumps out at me."

'So, that's it? I'm just being silly, stressing over nothing?' She thought.

**One week later...**

Jerrica saw that she had a voicemail, her hand shook as she played the message, "_Hello, Ms. Benton. I'm calling from the women's health center. The radiologist has reviewed your file and would like you to come in for additional images._" The message ends and she collapses to the floor and cries.


	2. Chapter 2

Jerrica was sitting at home thinking of the phone call she just received from the women's health center, the last sentence running through her mind: '_...come in for a few additional images._'

Her first mammogram was routine. However, her second one wasn't. She was called into the imaging room over and over again and this time it was painful. No one would tell her anything, just that they need to make sure they had very clear images. Jerrica was finally pulled off to the side and told that they needed to do an ultrasound. She was taken to a different waiting room and she was alone, images of her family entered her mind and she couldn't shake them.

She looked around for something to read, only the magazines were different, no _People_. No _Entertainment Weekly_, no _Variety _or _Billboard_. There was a copy of _WebMD _and other medical magazines. Jerrica wondered if this was their idea of easing her into the idea of cancer.

Jerrica had always hoped to have an ultrasound, but not on her breasts. She was wanting children of her own with Rio, but she accepted the fact that she may never get pregnant, she was simply too old.

She was finally called into an exam room and told to lay down on the table and was asked to put her arms above her head. She closed her eyes and let the exam happen. It just didn't seem real to her. She was dreaming.

But this wasn't a dream, this was real and it was actually happening.

"Ms. Benton, we'd like you to follow up with a breast specialist and schedule a biopsy."

She felt her breath leave her.

"This is probably nothing, but we like to be cautious. Just in case."

Jerrica still had no answers as to what this lump is. Just more phone calls and more appointments. She met with the breast surgeon the following Tuesday. Jerrica liked her. She found the surgeon to be very matter of fact and reassuring. Her biopsy was scheduled for the following day.

Alone. Jerrica was starting to feel very alone. She had women who worked with her to talk to about this but they wouldn't understand what was going on. She had decided to work from home until she could figure out what was happening with her body. She called in to Kimber, "_Starlight Music, Kimber speaking._"

"Hey Kimber, I just wanted to tell you that I have a biopsy scheduled for tomorrow and will work from home until I figure out what this lump is." She told her sister.

"_Oh, ok. I'll e-mail you some contracts to look over for a new band that wants to sign with us. Until then, take it easy._" Kimber told her.

She had managed to fit in her appointments during the time she worked from home, which was a good thing since she temporarily put Kimber in charge. She could go early in the afternoon or sometimes in the morning.

Jerrica arrived for her biopsy, she had asked Stormer to go with her, to be her strength, her rock. The surgeon had indicated to Jerrica that this was a fairly routine procedure. There was nothing to be afraid of, right? Jerrica was starting to get used to undressing from the waist up and staring to lose all modesty regarding her breasts. But, after lying on the exam table, she did cover herself with the "paper" blanket. Once again, she decided to close her eyes and let this happen.

It was easier sometimes to not think about what the results might be. She couldn't change anything. Either it was cancer or it wasn't. Jerrica was a little tired of not knowing and tired of the run-around.

The pain from the biopsy was pretty minimal. She could handle this. She just kept reminding herself that she was strong. She just needed to keep breathing.

"We should have the results in about a week. Your surgeon will call to follow-up."

'A week! I have to wait another week?!' Jerrica thought to herself. She managed to take a deep breath and keep that last response inside. "Thank you." and managed to keep herself from sprinting out of the office.

This sure didn't feel like law and order. This was chance and chaos. We all know what happens when chaos ensues, right?

Jerrica had managed to work a fairly normal week. Although, she would occasionally find herself shut down and staring off into space. She was glad to work from home so that no one noticed that something was on her mind. She was a professional at her job. It actually helped keep her mind off her personal problem. She just focused on being the best record executive she was known to be.

**Monday, October 20, 2014**

Jerrica certainly hadn't forgotten about the biopsy. But, when the phone call came, she wasn't expecting it.

"_Jerrica Benton?_" The caller asked.

"This is Jerrica." She said to the caller.

"_This is Dr. Reid. Jerrica, I'd like to have you come in this afternoon to review the results of your biopsy. Do you have some time?_"

"Please, can you just tell me? I've been worrying myself sick." She said to the doctor.

The doctor sighed, "_The results are positive for a malignancy._"

"Well, that's not what I wanted to hear."

"_And that's not how I wanted to have to tell you. But I would really like to sit down with you and go over everything. Please remember, that this by no means a tragedy. This cancer is treatable and your prognosis is very good. Now that we have the results, we can make plans to get you through this. Would you be able to come by this afternoon?_" The doctor asked her.

"Um, yeah sure." Having heard the word "cancer" from a doctors mouth for the first time made her zone out for just a second. Breathe. "Yes, what time?"

"_Would four o'clock work?_"

"Um, yeah."

"_In my experience, it can be very helpful if you bring someone with you. I'm going to be throwing a lot of information at you. It helps to have someone to help you remember everything, and you might want some support._"

"Um, what?" She didn't have anyone to confide in at this level. She started to feel a little panic stir in her stomach. "I mean, I'm not sure. Um, I'll be there at four."

"_Thanks, I'll see you then._" The doctor disconnected the call.

Jerrica hung up the phone and with her head in her hands, she sobbed. "I...I have cancer? I can't. I have a foundation to run, girls that count on me to be here for them." She said out loud to nobody in particular continuing to cry.

Who? Who? Who? This is ridiculous. How can a healthy, grown woman get breast cancer and have nobody to confide in? She had always prided herself on her independence and now it came back to bite her in the ass. A minute ago she was just alone, now she was alone and had cancer.

Jerrica had decided to call it a day, she left her home office and went on to bed. She cried herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

After sleeping for 4 hours, Jerrica woke up to noise coming from the living room. Laughter, Kimber, Jem and the Holograms were talking about the new band that had just signed with the label, "Freedom's Ring."

Kimber sees her sister coming down the stairs, "Jerrica, how are you doing?" She asked.

Jerrica sighs and wipes a tear from her cheek and can't hold back her cry, "I-I h-have b-breast cancer. Invasive Ductal Carcinoma. It's stage four." She says to them. Kimber sat next to her sister and had tears running down her face, she hugged Jerrica and the two of them cried. Kimber could lose her sister and she doesn't want that to happen.

Jem, Aja, Shana and Raya gather around the two sisters and hug them, showing their support and offering their help when they can.

Rio arrives at the mansion and calls for Jerrica, "Jerrica? Baby are you here?"

Jerrica responds, "I'm in the family room." Rio walks in and hears the sounds of sniffles, his mood changed from happiness to sadness, "What's wrong? Why all the sad faces?" He asked.

Jerrica walks over to Rio, hugs him and says, "Rio, the doctor called yesterday," she couldn't hold it together, "I-I have breast cancer. Stage IV. I don't want to die." She says crying.

Rio begins to cry as well, he wonders what he would do if the love of his life were to die. He's scared for both of them. Jerrica's cries turn into sobs.

The whole room is filled with the sounds of crying. Jem pulls the Holograms aside, "We need to do something for her, any of you have ideas?" She asks the group.

Kimber speaks up first, "I want to write some songs for Jerrica and her battle, what do you guys think about that?"

The group still reeling over the news of Jerrica's cancer talk about Kimber's suggestion, "You know, Kimber. That's a good idea. Let's go to the studio and get to work." Shana says wiping a tear from her eyes.

Raya also crying says, "There's a breast cancer walk happening at Circle Park in the next few weeks. We could walk for Jerrica, show her that we support her?"

"Ooh, good idea, Raya!" Jem says.

Aja thinks, "You know, we should invite The Misfits and The Stingers to the walk."

Shana turns to the couple and asks, "Jerrica, would you like some visitors?"

Jerrica, still in Rio's grasp turns toward the voice and nods. She is still in shock over the phone call she received a few hours ago.

Kimber makes the call to Stinger Sound.

"_Stinger Sound, This is Renee. How may I direct your call?_"

"Hi, Renee. It's Kimber Benton from Starlight Music. Is Pizzazz or Riot available?" Kimber asked the woman.

"_Please hold._" Renee said.

After waiting on hold for a while, Kimber hears a males voice on the line, "_Kimber! To what do I owe this phone call?_" Riot says cheerfully.

Kimber sighs, "Riot, can The Stingers and The Misfits come to the mansion, Jerrica received some sad news a while ago. I'll have her tell you guys when you get here, okay?"

Riot's mood changed, "_Oh, Kimber! I'm sorry to hear that. I'll let Pizzazz know that they are needed at the mansion. We'll see you in about fifteen to twenty minutes._" He said to Kimber.

"Okay, we'll see you then. Bye Riot." Kimber says before ending the call. She turned around and wrapped her sister and her boyfriend in a hug, letting them know that the two groups from Stinger Sound are on their way.

Aja's stomach growls breaking the silence, "I'm going to make us all something to eat. Jerrica? You think you can eat something?"

Jerrica nods her head.

Aja begins to make a pot of soup and getting everything setup for a nice meal with the people she considers her family.

When the soup was done, she began serving the bowls to everyone, who begin to eat, telling Aja what a good job she did with making the meal.

Jerrica was staring at the table, still sad over the news she got, not paying attention, she was zoning out. Kimber was talking about the new band that was just signed, she asked Jerrica what she thought of the band, "Jerrica?"

"Hmm? I'm sorry. I must have zoned out there." Jerrica says coming out of her daze, a little embarrassed.

"I asked you what you thought of the band?" Kimber asked Jerrica again.

"Oh, yeah. Um, they're a good fit for us. Can't wait to hear them." She said.

The doorbell rang. Shana gets up, "I'll get it." She opens the door.

Riot greets the woman, "Hey, Shana! We're here to see Jerrica."

"Hey! Riot. It's good to see you. I wish it was under better circumstances. Please, come in." She says standing to the side to let the trio in.

"Jerrica, The Stingers are here." Shana says placing a hand on the blondes shoulder.

Jerrica looks up to see Rapture and Minx come in, she then feels a hand gently pat her on the back, "Hey ladies." He said to the group, he sits down next to Jerrica and hugs her, after releasing the hug Riot asks her, "I understand you have some news to share, you want to tell us?" Before Jerrica could answer the doorbell rings again, Raya says that she'll get the door.

The Misfits enter the room, they all hug Jerrica and allow her to answer Riots question, "Thank you all for coming, this is hard for me to say without breaking down and crying, but I...I found a lump in my left breast yesterday morning and had it checked. I got the call a few hours ago, i-it's cancer. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow to find out what treatment I'm going to have." She says holding back a cry.

The Misfits huddle around her, hug her and let her know that they are there for her. Stormer whispers in Jerrica's ear that she'll be praying for her, Jerrica smiles, "Thank you for the love and support, everyone. It means a lot." She said and hugs Stormer.


	4. Chapter 4

Jerrica is diagnosed with Breast Cancer

The next morning Jerrica was getting ready for her consultation with her oncologist, Dr. Simmons. Her appointment was for 2:00 in the afternoon.

She had asked Pizzazz to go with her to her doctor's appointment.

As she was getting ready, the phone rang. "Hello?" She asked the caller, "_Hey Jerrica, it's Pizzazz. You about ready to go?" _The caller asked.

"Yeah, I was just about to sit down for lunch. Care to join me?" She asked Pizzazz.

"_Sure, I'll be there shortly._" Pizzazz said before hanging up. Pizzazz arrives to see Jerrica in a cheerful mood. She is led to the dining room where she sees a sandwich and a bowl of salad on the table.

The two women ate lunch and talked about the appointment and the possibility that Jerrica could lose her life.

"What time do we have to leave, Jerrica?" Asked Pizzazz.

Jerrica checked her watch, "Uh, one thirty. I have to get there early to fill out some things, my consultation's at two." She said.

"Oh, okay. I think we should get going and see what the doctor says." Pizzazz says.

Jerrica tells Pizzazz, "I have one request Pizzazz and don't get angry please, when I introduce you to my doctor, I want you to use your real name, okay?"

"For you Jerrica, I'll let it slide this time." Pizzazz said with a smile.

**2:00pm The Angeles Clinic – Los Angeles, Ca.**

The two women sit and wait to be called back to see the doctor. The nurse calls Jerrica's name, "Jerrica Benton?" Jerrica and Pizzazz get up and go to a room.

A few minutes later there's a knock on the door, "Come in."

The doctor comes in, "Ms. Benton, I'm Dr. Simmons. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said extending his hand.

"Dr. Simmons, this is my friend Phyllis Gabor." Jerrica made the introductions.

"Good, I'm glad you brought someone with you. I think you'll be thankful you did." The doctor said to Jerrica.

"I just need you to sign this HIPPA addendum to allow me to speak about your medical condition in front of Ms. Gabor."

"Okay." Jerrica signed the document. "Let's get to it. I need to know everything." Jerrica said.

The doctor looks over the results of Jerrica's biopsy and ultrasound, he turned to her and said, "Your biopsy and ultrasound show a tumor of about 2.5 centimeters. It presents as ER positive and HER2 negative."

Jerrica is a little overwhelmed at the medical jargon coming from the doctors mouth, "Whoa, you've gone way over my head."

"It's one of the most common types of breast cancer, and also one of the easiest to treat." The doctor responded.

"So, what do I do first?" Jerrica asked.

"Surgery."

"Cut 'em both off."

"Okay, let's not get ahead of ourselves here, Ms. Benton. Although a double mastectomy is an option, it may not be the best option for you. Your tumor is on the small side. Studies show that the survival rate between mastectomy and lumpectomy are relatively the same. And you don't need to make that decision today. I'll make sure you meet with a plastic surgeon before you make the final call." Dr. Simmons told her.

"I have a couple of questions, Dr. Simmons. First is, When will the surgery be? The reason I'm asking is, I'm a foster mother and I run a foundation for girls called the Starlight Foundation. I have to make sure everything's in order so that during this time, my sister Kimber can run things if something happens to me. My second question is, How long do I have to decide?" She asked.

Dr. Simmons told her, "I'd like to schedule it soon. Until then, as for your foundation, I'd like you to temporarily step aside as head of the foundation until after the surgery, just to make sure there is no stress in your recovery. You have the next couple of weeks to make a decision."

How long will I have to be off from work? I also run Starlight Music and manage the Pop group Jem and the Holograms and I don't want to miss any of their shows."

"I'm going to be honest with you, if you go with a lumpectomy you will miss one to two weeks of work. However, if you decide to go with a mastectomy, you could be out of work for six to eight weeks." The doctor said.

"And after surgery?" She asked.

"Chemotherapy and radiation treatments. I won't lie and tell you that during chemotherapy you will get very sick but it's a minor setback in getting better."

Jerrica took a deep breath. She asked the one question that every woman asks in this situation in spite of the danger of appearing vain. She runs her hands through her long golden locks. "Am I going to lose my hair?"

"Yes you will." The doctor replied. "And it will grow back."

Jerrica was zoning out at this point. It wasn't just the hair. It was all of these words. Words that she had never associated with herself: tumor, surgery, chemotherapy, radiation. This was really happening. And it seemed like, after waiting weeks and weeks for an answer, suddenly everything was moving way too fast.

The doctor reached behind him and grabbed some pamphlets for Jerrica and Pizzazz to go through at their leisure. He continued, "I've had my nurse set up some appointments and tests for you over the next few days. In addition to the plastic surgeon, you'll be meeting with a medical oncologist and radiation oncologist. We'll work as a team to help you get through this. We've also scheduled you for a bone scan, a cat scan, an MRI, and a chest x-ray."

Jerrica is wide-eyed over all the tests she has to do, "What are those tests for?" She asked shocked.

The doctor smiles, trying to calm her down, "They're standard procedure. We'll be looking for any evidence of metastasis."

Jerrica looked at Pizzazz, "They need to find out if the cancer has spread."

"Oh." Jerrica says.

"I know that this is a lot to take in. But I want you to know that your prognosis is very good. The five-year survival rate for your type of cancer is over 85 percent. And while this seems very daunting right now, we'll walk you through it one step at a time."

**Starlight Mansion - 8:00 PM**

Later in the evening, Jerrica stood in her bathroom looking at her reflection. She removed her blouse and bra. She looked down and stared at her breasts in the mirror. She had always liked the girls. And Rio seemed to approve of them too. No matter what she did, she was going to be disfigured. They were going to cut off part of her body. Would Rio want her after that? Of course he would, he loves her. She had a ton of appointments over the next few days, and a huge decision to make. But tonight, she was just going to curl up in bed, feel sorry for herself, and let herself have the big cry that had been growing inside her since the diagnosis.

She put on her pyjamas and goes to bed but cannot fall asleep. She's too upset, out of anger, she hits her pillow with her fists. After letting her frustrations go she sees a picture frame with a photo of her and Rio, it was of the two if them in Hawaii and they both looked happy. Jerrica gently brushed her hand on the image of Rio, "I love you, Rio. No matter what happens with me and this cancer, you take care of yourself and move on. I want you to be happy." She said with a sniffle.

What Jerrica didn't know was that Rio was leaning against the door jamb, he heard every word she said, "I love you too, Jerrica. I always will and no cancer will stop me from loving you. You are and always will be my one true love." He said walking over to Jerrica, he put his hands on her face wiping the tears from her cheeks, "You are strong, Jerrica. You will beat this disease, I have faith in you. Let me say this before we go to sleep, You are a bright and happy soul, you always bring out the best in people. If, and it's a big if, we lose you, we have lost a bright light in this world. I want you to fight and kick this cancers ass, even if you feel like you can't do it, you must win this fight." He said holding back a cry.

Jerrica reaches for him and hugs him tight and sobs again. This man is her strength. Her rock. Her soulmate. Rio cries again while holding Jerrica. She gave him permission to find love again, he probably won't because of his love for the woman currently in his arms. He whispered, "I love you so much, Jerrica."

**2 hours later**

The couple was exhausted after crying so hard. "Let's get some sleep, babe. We've got some things to do at work before you begin your treatments." Rio said getting under the blanket.

Jerrica looks at Rio and understands what he's saying, "You're right, but can you do something for me?" She asked.

"Sure, what is it, sweetheart? He asked her.

"Can you make love to me? I probably won't be able to once my treatments begin." She told Rio.

They look into each others eyes, he cups her face with his hands and wipes the tears from her cheeks, he leans forward and kisses her lips, gently at first. Jerrica responds by kissing him back. They break the kiss and Rio kisses the nape of Jerrica's neck, on her pulse point.

Her breath hitches, "Mmm, Rio!" She responds to his kiss. She runs her fingers through his hair and kisses his shoulder, he kisses her again and begins to slowly unbutton her pajama top starting with the button at her cleavage, he looks in her eyes again and smiles, he continues until the top is open revealing a white lace bra, he slides the top down her shoulders and throws it to the floor.

They break the kiss long enough for Rio to remove his shirt, they resume kissing and he lowers the right bra strap and fondles the exposed breast, he squeezes the flesh then sucks on the nipple while unhooking and throwing it to the floor with the other discarded clothes.

They lay back on the bed still kissing, he kisses in between her breasts and all the way down to her navel where he licks it causing Jerrica to shiver. Rio reaches to untie the bottoms, he succeeds and slides them down her long, slender, gorgeous legs revealing a pair of white lace bikini cut panties, he removes them and he placed his tongue on her and she experienced total pleasure, completely enjoying the warmth of his skilled love.

He enters her and when he does, it was as if Jerrica felt a jolt of electricity flow through her. They made love tenderly, sometimes a little rough, both experiencing the spectrum of love and lust and everything in between.

The bed squeaks with the headboard hitting the wall. There was heavy panting with screams of pleasure. Sweat glistened on both of them from the heat they were generating. They both enjoy the release, their breathing still heavy but coming back to normal.

"That was incredible, Jerrica! Who knew you were an animal!" Rio says to her laughing.

"Yeah, it was! You're not too bad yourself there stud! You are amazing!" She says looking at him through her bangs.

"I love you, Jerrica. So much it hurts." He says rubbing his hand down her arm He then kisses her on the top of her head.

"I love you too, Rio." She says cuddling him.

When they were done, they fell asleep in each other's arms, emotionally drained from the recent news and slept peacefully.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days of Jerrica Benton's life turned out to be a crash course on how to be a patient. Not just a patient, but a "patient" cancer patient. The schedule of tests and appointments was overwhelming, but there was still a lot of waiting around.

The bone scan and x-ray were checked off the list, she now found herself in yet another waiting room. Jerrica flipped through a surprisingly current issue of _People _magazine, seeing what The Misfits were doing, as well as the goings on in other celebrities lives and what the latest fashions and hairstyles were.

She did notice, however, that she seemed to be the only person who was there by herself and she didn't like being alone, it scared her. She managed to make her sigh inaudible, as she, once again, questioned the decisions that she had made in her life. One decision she would never question was her love for Rio, he promised her that he would stay by her side during the worst time in her life, and he would NOT go back on that promise.

'Stop it, Jerrica.' She thought to herself. 'Negative thoughts get you nowhere.' She sighed loudly and said out loud to no one in particular, "It is what it is." If it is cancer, she'll just deal with it and see what happens. Indulging in the "what-ifs" wasn't going to help her right now.

When she arrived at her appointment with the medical oncologist, she realized that she was starting to get into the swing of things when she rattled off her name and birth date to the receptionist without having to be asked. This was the only male doctor on her "team," and she really wasn't sure how she'd feel having him examine her for the first time. She had always preferred female doctors.

She needn't have worried. Dr. Reynolds had an air about him that made her feel instantly at ease. She couldn't put her finger on it, but he made her feel safe. He was young, maybe even younger than her. But it was like, he had seen this before, and he knew what to do about it, and everything was going to be just fine. She was in good hands with her medical "team."

The doctor looked at Jerrica, "I'd like to start your treatments about four weeks after your surgery." He told her. "The current protocol for your type of cancer is four treatments of a combination of two drugs, adrimycin and cytoxin, delivered every two weeks."

"So, that's it? Just four rounds?" She thought that seemed doable.

"Depending on the results of your sentinal node biopsy there are also additional therapies that we may want to consider after that." Dr. Reynolds stated.

"Oh," Jerrica's mind was trying to recall what a sentinal node biopsy was. She pulled out her iPhone and made a note in the "Notes" app to look it up later. "What other treatments?" She asked.

"There are other chemotherapy drugs we may want to consider. And the type of cancer you have feeds on the estrogen that is naturally produced in your body. We may want to reduce that amount." The doctor said.

"And how do you do that?" She asked in amazement.

"We could give you a drug to supress your ovaries. The chemotherapy is likely to put you into menopause, but we could medically induce it just to be certain."

Jerrica sucked in a breath. Menopause? There went her shot at having children. She had heard that it could happen, but she hadn't heard anyone mention it to her until just now.

The doctor noticed her hesitation, "That isn't anything we need to decide right now. Let's just take things one step at a time. Okay?" He said to her.

"Yeah," She let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"Why don't you lie back on the table, I'll do a quick exam, and get you out of here so you can make it to your next appointment."

Jerrica lay back and stared at the ceiling while she was "felt up" yet again. It was all right. She was getting used to it, although she was embarrassed about the whole thing. She turned her head to the left and blushed at the doctors touch, he noticed it but didn't say anything.

The doctor then started examining her right arm.

"I'm sorry but what are you looking for there?" She inquired.

He grinned at her and motioned for her to sit back up. "Well, I'm sure you realize that the chemotherapy drugs are very toxic. If we administer the drugs through a vein in the arm, there is a greater chance of leakage. And the veins can become less usable as the treatment goes on. I hate to tell you this: but you don't have great veins."

She laughed a little to herself. Was that an insult?

"So, what can I do about that?" She asked the doctor.

"I'm going to recommend that you consider having a port-a-cath implanted when you have your surgery done. It's a small device that will sit just a couple of inches below your collarbone." He said pointing to the spot on her.

"Oh, I have to think about that." Jerrica was starting to feel a little light-headed. She had her share of injuries and scars when she was younger. What's another wound or scar, right? But having something foreign implanted in her body, she was a little leery about it.

"I'll get you some information on the device and the procedure. It's really much safer for you, and most patients are happy with the decision." He assured her with a cheerful smile.

"Okay..." Jerrica started typing on her phone again. "So, what's next?" She asked.

"I'd like to see you again after your surgery. We want your incision to be almost completely healed before beginning the treatments."

"So, I can go back to work after the surgery?" She asked the doctor.

"As soon as Dr. Michaels clears you, absolutely." He said.

"And I'll be able to work during chemo?" She asked again.

"You might. People tolerate the drugs differently. About ten percent of my patients are able to live their lives almost like nothing's going on."

"Well, that sounds promising." She looked hopeful.

"And another ten percent become nearly incapacitated." He said sadly.

"Oh." She acknowledged.

"The rest fall somewhere in between. You can expect fatigue and some nausea. But I do have to tell you, we have some amazing drugs to help with both of those side effects. What do you do for a living, Ms. Benton?" He asked her.

Jerrica smiled, "I'm a foster mother and music executive." She said.

"Huh, You're pretty young to be a foster mother and a music company executive." He complimented her.

Jerrica blushed at the doctor's compliment, "I inherited the foster home, The Starlight Foundation and the music company, Starlight Music, when my parents died. My mom died in a plane crash when I was twelve and my dad died a few years later after a long illness."

"You may want to limit your time in the office during your treatments. Do you have people in mind for both?" He asked her.

She looked at him a little crestfallen, but smiled at his question.

"Yes, I do. My sister Kimber for the Music company and my oldest foster daughter, Ashley Larsen for the foster home."

"Let's cross that bridge when we come to it. You've been spending your time keeping those young girls safe. When you're in treatment, it will be my job to keep you safe. I want those girls to still have their foster mother. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it. I want to be around for those girls a little while longer." she smiled. She liked this guy; this was going to work.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tuesday, January 20, 2015**

Jerrica was maintaining her practiced, cool, calm composure. But she was exhausted. She had been poked, prodded, scanned, and examined. She had undressed from the waist up more times than she could count. She'd had so many vials of blood taken she was quite certain there was nothing left to give.

She was a little proud of herself though. She was playing the patient part very well. She smiled graciously when the technicians missed her veins on the first try. She gulped down the thick barium suspension in preparation for the cat scan without complaint. And she hadn't bitten anyone's head off, at least not yet.

This was the last appointment on the list, the plastic surgeon. Jerrica had considered canceling. After meeting with all of her doctors and reading as much information as she could get her hands on, she was leaning toward the lumpectomy. She knew some might argue that only a mastectomy was doing **everything **she could to beat the cancer. But the truth was that even a mastectomy was no guarantee. Her decision wasn't set in stone yet, so she soldiered on through just one more appointment. Besides, she had received a text from Pizzazz. She was going over some things at the recording studio with the engineers and would meet Jerrica for dinner.

Pizzazz pulled up and honked her horn getting Jerrica's attention, who waved at her.

The weather was mild, but rainy for Southern California. Jerrica, wet from the rain, got in the car and put on her seatbelt, "God, it's chilly out there." Jerrica remarked.

"I hate January." Pizzazz agreed.

Pizzazz asked Jerrica where she wanted to go for dinner, "Are you hungry for anything in particular?" The green-haired woman asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking The Tavern, sound good?"

"Definitely." she replied. "Dine-in or take-out?"

"Could we just pick it up and take it back to Starlight Mansion?" Jerrica really didn't want to be in a public place in case she started crying. Her public image is one of strength, NOT weakness.

"Yeah. Do you think you're up to any company tonight?" Pizzazz asked the blonde.

"Who are you thinking of?" Jerrica asked.

"Well, I know the girls would like to see you." Pizzazz said.

Jerrica had a questioning look on her face, "The girls? What girls?" She said acting suspicious.

"Well Kimber said she misses seeing you in the office. And I've spoken with Minx and Rapture and they both said they're free tonight." Pizzazz states.

"What is this about, Pizzazz? Some kind of intervention?" Jerrica asked.

"No, nothing like that. It's just that we've been talking..." Pizzazz trailed off.

"About me?" Jerrica asked shocked.

"Yes, about you. I'm sorry. We've been talking. And we'd like to be kind of a support system for you." Pizzazz knew this wasn't going well.

"You don't have to do that." Jerrica realized that, of course, her friends would be talking about her. She had put the news out there.

"Don't have to do it; want to do it." Pizzazz stated firmly.

Jerrica was truly at a loss for words. She hated to admit that she needed help, but she knew that her present and future circumstances were going to necessitate needing help whether she liked it or not. It probably wasn't a good idea to piss off the people who were trying to be there for her.

After an uncomfortable silence, Jerrica finally spoke, "Call them. We'll have a girls night at the mansion."

"Stormer tripped on a cord in the studio in the middle of recording a track." Roxy was recounting the latest studio session from the last week.

The mood at Starlight Mansion was light, albeit a little awkward. Everyone was avoiding any mention of cancer, waiting to see if Jerrica would bring it up herself.

She didn't. She was trying to follow all of the conversations, but was admittedly single-minded, and frankly a little bit tired. She found herself just trying to smile and laugh when it was appropriate. At least, with Mediterranean food in her belly, and the number of warm bodies in the room she wasn't cold anymore. And just having her friends there trying to make her feel normal, was all she really needed right now.

Eventually, things were starting to wind down. Everyone had had a long week. Pizzazz, Roxy and Jetta started gathering their things and getting ready to leave.

"Stormer, do you want to walk out with us?" Pizzazz asked the blue-haired woman.

"Oh, I thought I'd stay and help Jerrica clean up a bit." Stormer looked up at Jerrica. "I'm sure Jerrica wouldn't mind if I stayed, I just know that as soon as I get home and put the key in the door, one of you is going to call me with a new song idea for the album."

"Sure, Stormer." Jerrica nodded. "I'd love the help and company."

They all said their goodbyes and the two women headed into the kitchen to tackle the stack of dirty dishes.

"You've been kind of quiet tonight, Stormer."

"Yeah..."

Jerrica wasn't happy with the answer and decided to gently push for the answer, "Yeah, but..."

Stormer sighed, "I'm... I'm just afraid that I'm going to say the wrong thing and make you mad at me." Stormer blurted out.

Jerrica laughed, "Yeah, me too. Why would I be mad at you, Stormer? Are you afraid of hurting my feelings? Don't be, once I begin my treatments, I may snap at you and the others but don't take it personally, okay?"

"I understand and what do you mean? You're allowed to say anything you want." Stormer told the blonde.

"I am?" Jerrica was perplexed.

"Well, yeah." Stormer said trying to explain, "You're dealing with this...thing. And we all get that. It kinda gives you _carte blanche_."

"I'll have to remember that."Jerrica laughed again. "You know, I know this isn't easy for anyone. And I know that everyone sees me as this fiercely independent bi..., I mean person. But I know that I'm going to need some help, some support over the next few months. And, well, it really means a lot to me that all of you are going out of your way to be there for me. I'm just afraid that the bitchy side will get the better of me and I'll piss one of you off." She added.

"You know, I was thinking," Stormer was finding it difficult to put her thoughts together, "I'm a very good listener. What if I could be the person, the friend, you turn to when you just want to whine, or cry, or scream, or complain, or whatever. I could listen, and promise to never, ever judge you for it. Okay, I'm rambling now, but you could say anything to me, and I could still never see you as anything but strong independent Jerrica Benton. But, of course you'd have to do something for me."

"And what would that be?" Jerrica asked.

You have to promise to forgive me every time I put my foot in my mouth. And I can assure you – it will happen." Stormer said.

Jerrica smiled, "It's a deal."

* * *

**Author's note:** WOW! Another chapter done! I want to thank a friend of mine for doing the Cover Image for me. Thanks man, you know who you are. Up next, Jerrica goes in for surgery. Let's hope all goes well for her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Monday, January 27, 2015**

Jerrica had arrived at Cedars-Sinai hospital for her surgery at six o'clock that morning. She was told to fast before arriving. She had asked Kimber to take her, although she was insistent that she had to do this on her own as much as possible. All of the prep work was done. She had been injected with a dye to help locate the sentinel node. An IV was in place that didn't seem to do much but make her have to pee every half hour. Her surgeon had been in to mark the incision area and initial her left breast with a sharpie. The doctor had done it without a moments hesitation but it made Jerrica feel a little strange, having someone write on her body with a permanent marker. At least the doctor hadn't written "Guilty" across her forehead.

It was now noon. Her surgery had been scheduled for ten o'clock, but had been bumped because the OR had been needed for a traffic accident. She had read every magazine she could get her hands on, and now she was just bored. But she was also tense. The delay was giving her too much time to think.

She was playing the part of the confident breast cancer patient. All of her doctors and friends told her how great her prognosis was. She wanted to believe them, she really did. But, truthfully, she was afraid she was going to die. And she was afraid to admit to that to anyone. Sure, this might just be a bump in the road, but it was a pretty big damn bump.

Ever since the diagnosis, Jerrica had felt cold. She remembered going in for the MRI of her breasts when she had been visibly shaking. The nurses and technicians had bundled her in blankets that had been warmed in some kind of oven. It had been heavenly. She had heard people complain about MRIs, but she had found the experience oddly comforting; laying on her stomach, wrapped up in warm blankets, and then slid into a tube feet first. She had actually fallen asleep. She wondered if they had those heated blankets here. She was afraid she was going to start shivering again.

As she tried to talk herself into pressing the button for the nurse a familiar face appeared in the doorway. It was Rio Pacheco.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jerrica couldn't keep the smile off her face as she tried to glare at the man.

"I came expecting to find you in recovery. I thought a Jerrica coming out of anesthesia would be less likely to bite my head off for visiting." The purple-haired man said.

"And instead you get a grumpy Jerrica who hasn't had anything to eat or drink in 30 hours. Lucky you." Jerrica said in an angry tone.

Rio laughed and went to sit by Jerrica's bedside. "So, can I keep your grumpy ass company until they get to you?"

Jerrica smiled, "Yeah, I'd like that." She reached for her boyfriends hand and intertwined their fingers.

She came awake slowly. There seemed to be a lot of noise all around her. She felt a strange heaviness on her chest, and something tightening on her right arm. She heard a doctor telling another patient that it was all over and everything had gone very well. Something about the sentinel node being positive, they had performed the lymph node dissection, that because of the delay they needed to keep her overnight. Then she realized that it was her doctor speaking to her. She didn't care. She just wanted to sleep.

**Wednesday, January 28, 2015**

The next time she became aware of her surroundings she knew that she was in a hospital room. She could see out the window that it was dark, but she had no idea what time it was. She felt very heavy, but she wasn't in pain, just uncomfortable and more thirsty than she had ever been in her entire life. She saw a pitcher and cup on the bed table but couldn't figure out how to get to it. Her left arm seemed unwilling to reach out to the table, and her right arm was being held hostage by a blood pressure cuff, an IV, and some weird clip thing on her index finger. Looking to her left she saw some kind of remote hanging right by her left hand. Maybe she could turn on the television to help lull herself back to sleep. She pressed the button but the TV didn't turn on.

A few minutes later a nurse came in. He asked what Jerrica needed before she realized she had actually hit the nurse call button.

"Umm, could you help me get something to drink?" she asked, a little embarrassed.

"Of course, Ms. Benton," he replied filling the cup and helping her drink.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you." She said after taking the sip of water through the straw.

The nurse smiled, "It's okay. That's why I'm here, you know."

"What time is it?" Jerrica asked.

"It's about three in the morning. Are you feeling any pain?" He asked her.

"No, not really, just feeling a little weird." Jerrica says rubbing her eyes.

"It's always strange waking up in a hospital after surgery. You just let me know if there's anything else I can do to help make it easier. Are you hungry?"

"You can actually get me something to eat at this hour?" She says surprised.

"You bet I can. This is a 24-7 operation. What can I get you?"

Jerrica asked for a chicken salad sandwich and a bowl of fruit.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few." He said.

The nurse returned with her meal and after devouring the most fantastic sandwich she ever had, Jerrica ate the fruit which consisted of peaches, pears, grapes, and apples. After eating she settled back in her pillows and slept the rest of the night.

A few hours later, Jerrica woke up. "A nurse will be in to review your after-care instructions with you." The doctor explained. "And, I'll see you at your follow-up appointment on Friday. We should be able to remove the drain then."

"Okay, umm, I'm sorry. What drain?" Jerrica asked.

"You have a tube coming out just here, under your arm." the doctor pointed to her left arm. "It's to help remove any fluid that collects in the surgical area. The fluid collects in this container." Jerrica pulled up a little plastic container that was clipped to her hospital gown.

Jerrica maintained her composure, but was, frankly, a little bit grossed out. She hadn't yet gathered her nerve to take stock of all her new wounds. She wasn't ready to look. Not yet.

Jerrica hadn't planned on spending the night in the hospital, so she wasn't quite sure how she was going to get home that morning. But Stormer showed up just as her doctor was signing her discharge papers.

"You ready to get out of here?" Stormer asked Jerrica.

"So ready." Jerrica said.

Later that day, Jerrica awoke in her own bed, in her own home. She got up and walked out of her room. She heard the television playing in the media room. Normally, everything is shut off for the night and Jerrica is a little uneasy having someone else hanging around in her house. She was surprised to find that having noise of some sort was actually comforting. She knew she was fine. The surgery had only been minimally invasive. But knowing that there was someone else there, if she needed them was kind of nice.

She wasn't feeling a lot of pain. Mostly just discomfort. She knew that there had been three incisions. She still wasn't ready to look at them but she reached up with her right hand to feel. She had been expecting large bandages, but there weren't any. Just what felt like little pieces of tape covering the stitches. The first incision was just below, and to the right of her right collar bone. This was where they had placed the port where she would receive the chemotherapy. Below the stitches she could feel a bump where the port actually was.

The second incision was on the outside of her left breast, where the tumor had been removed. The third was under her left arm. This is where they had performed what was called a lymph node dissection. She knew that they only did the procedure if the sentinel node , the lymph node closest to the tumor, was found to be positive. She would have to wait to find out if any of the other nodes had been positive.

Jerrica was hungry, and she had to pee. It was time to get out of bed and make some baby steps toward facing the world again.

Entering the living room, she found Rio sprawled out on the couch. She walks over to him and kisses him on the lips, he wakes up from the kiss, "I thought it was supposed to be a prince that wakes up Sleeping Beauty?" Rio says wrapping the woman he loves in a hug.

She hisses in pain, "Careful, I'm still sore from my surgery."

Rio realized and lightens his hold on her, "Sorry, Babe."

"It's okay," she said. Jerrica looked around the room, "What's all this?"

"Everybody got together on the get-well gifts. There are at least four floral arrangements, two bunches of balloons, a fruit basket and one big stuffed gorilla, all from the foundation and music company." Rio points out.

Jerrica begins to cry, truly at a loss for words, "This was nice of them, this is too much." she says wiping the tears from her eyes.

Jerrica looked at the gorilla with a grimace, "Gimmie." Taking the stuffed animal, she sat down on the couch with a sigh, hugging the gorilla to her chest and crying again.

Rio asks her, "Can I get anything for you?"

"I'm fine, Rio." She says looking at the room filled with the gifts from everybody.

He had expected the 'I'm fine' response. "Jerrica, I know you don't want me here. You want to be strong, independent. But I'm staying the night. I'm going to be over-protective, and I'm going to hover. I'm going to make sure you take your pain meds, eat something, and get your rest."

Jerrica grinned and rested her chin on the the gorilla's head. Rio was pacing back and forth across the room. The sound engineer was thinking about what to say to her. This was excellent.

"What's happening to you could happen to any of us. It could even happen to me. I'm only doing for you what I think I would want you to do for me."

"I hope I never have to return the favor, Rio. But if I do, I will take care of you the same way you want to take care of me." Jerrica told him matter of factly.

The couple look at each other. "Wanna order a pizza?" Jerrica asked her boyfriend.

"Sure, what do you want?" he asked her. "A veggie pizza, no hot peppers. I don't think my stomach can handle spicy foods right now."

Thirty-five minutes after placing a call to Garage Pizza, they had made a decent attack on the pizza and Jerrica was now stretched out on the couch "Resting her eyes."

Two hours later, Rio saw that Jerrica was asleep. He picked her up and carried her bridal style to her bedroom, he placed her on the bed and covered her up, he bent down and gently kissed her on her forehead, "Good night, my love. You are my world." He said to her.

Rio knelt down at her side, made the sign of the cross and prayed, "_Father in Heaven, I come to you tonight and ask that you watch over Jerrica. Comfort her, protect her and restore her to health. I place her under your care and ask that you watch over her. Above all, grant me the grace to acknowledge your will and know that whatever you do, you do for the love of us. I pray this in Your Holy name. Amen._" He makes the sign of the cross again and quietly goes to the living room and falls asleep on the couch.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took me so long to update. I got caught up with things around the house and wanted to make sure I got everything right. The prayer that Rio says is a Catholic prayer for the sick, some of it I thought up and some of it came from the heart. God bless all of you that get cancer and bless your caregivers and families.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tuesday, February 10, 2015**

Jerrica was actually feeling a little giddy about getting to go back to work today, but a little nervous too. She didn't know if people were going to treat her differently. She wasn't thrilled to be at the office for the next few months while Jem and the Holograms toured with the Fifth Avenue Boys as the opening act. But she'd have to make the best of it. She was also hoping that Rio would be home in time for Valentine's Day.

She was still careful when she showered and dressed not to look. She hadn't looked yet, and she wasn't sure if she would ever be able to confront the scars. She kept her head tilted up and her eyes closed while she dressed.

The recovery from surgery hadn't been what she expected. She was surprised at the lingering aches and pains, and was dismayed to discover how difficult it was to regain all of the motion in her left arm. She was doing the prescribed exercises but her progress was far too slow for her taste. She also caught herself sometimes holding her left arm in a strange protective position, her elbow tucked into her side with her hand resting at her shoulder. She hadn't noticed it until someone had pointed it out to her. She made a mental note to check herself throughout the day, and to keep her arm relaxed.

Fully dressed, all of her scars were hidden. Even the port-o-cath, and the incision to implant it, had been strategically placed to be easily hidden by her clothing. She had also started to wear a medical alert bracelet in place of her watch, stating that no sticks or BPs were to be administered to her left arm. She had done her homework on lymphedema and decided not to take any chances. Taking one last look in the mirror, she thought she looked like her regular self.

An hour later Jerrica Benton was back at Starlight Music.

Shana was the first to greet her, "Jerrica, welcome back."

"Thanks, Shana." She said to the purple-haired African-American woman.

She walked to her office and was surprised to not see a mountain of recording contracts waiting for her. She figured the others would jump at the chance to have someone fill out their forms for them. Kimber wasn't in yet for the temporary transition so she decided to go down to the studio and check on Rio and see how he was doing. He didn't notice her walk in until she put her hands over his eyes, "Guess who?"

"Um, Jem?" Jerrica laughed, "No, it's not Jem. Guess again."

"Jerrica?" He asked turning in her direction.

"Yep!" She said kissing him. "Nice shirt by the way." She said noticing the color of his shirt.

"Thanks. Welcome back, sweetie." He said kissing her.

"So, how do they sound?" She asked her boyfriend.

"They're a little rough, but after I run it through some sound editing software, they'll sound a lot better." Rio told her.

Jerrica nods her head, "Good. Who are they?" She asked.

"They are the new band that was signed called "Freedom's Ring" they're a Christian band that also sings some Patriotic songs too. In fact, they were just about to start on something they wrote for you." Rio says with a smile on his face.

Rio looks at the bands guitarist, Jada Hicks who begins playing "Something In The Water" but Jada wasn't singing, it was Stormer as the bands special guest vocalist.

After the song was over, Jerrica had tears in her eyes. She loved the song. She presses the button for the studio microphone, "Thank you, that was beautiful. It means a lot." She said crying. Jada and Stormer told Jerrica that she was welcome and that they love her.

She left the recording studio still crying, she sniffled and wiped her eyes. She regained her composure and called the new head of Starlight Music's Public Relations Department, Chrissy Walters into her office about issuing a press release, "Chrissy, I want to release a statement, I want it to say that I have temporarily stepped down as president of the foundation due to medical reasons. Say that Ashley will take over in the interim. Also, I'm stepping down as CEO of the music company, Kimber will be taking over as interim CEO, both are effective immediately. Mention that I took over the foundation from my father when he died many years ago."

Chrissy writes down what Jerrica just said and asks her, "Should I mention your diagnosis?"

"Yes, and say that I will begin treatment in the next few weeks and to respect my privacy as I battle the disease. If they have any further questions, you take them, okay?"

"Got it. Anything else?" Chrissy asked again.

"Nope, that's it. Publish it on the website and social media, please." She said to Chrissy.

"Okay, I'll get Chip on it. Enjoy the rest of your day, Jerrica." Chrissy said to Jerrica leaving the office.

A few minutes later, the following statement was on Starlight Music's news feed:

_Jerrica Benton, president of the Starlight Foundation has temporarily stepped down due to medical reasons, former Starlight Girl, Ashley Larsen will take over on an interim basis. Ms. Benton is also stepping down and CEO of Starlight Music, her sister Kimber is taking over the music company as interim CEO. Both are effective immediately. Jerrica took over the foundation from her father, Emmet, who died many years ago._

_Ms. Benton was recently diagnosed with Stage IV Breast Cancer and will begin treatment in the next few weeks. It is also in the best interest of the foundation and music company that everybody please respect Ms. Benton's privacy as she battles the disease._

_Any questions should be directed to the PR department._

Kimber arrived a few minutes later, wearing a pink blouse. She walked into Jerrica's office to begin the temporary transition to interim CEO of Starlight Music. "Good Morning, Jerrica. It's good to see you back." Kimber said to her sister giving her a warm smile.

"Thanks, Kimber. It's great to be back. Sorry if I feel a bit emotional today. I just saw the new band and they played a song that got to me because of my situation." She started tearing up again. "I love you very much, Kimber and that's why I have chosen you as the interim CEO of the company, I want it to remain in the Benton family. I'll still come in and work with you and if I feel like you can handle this job, then I'll step back and let you take over, even if it's only temporary. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me, okay?"

Kimber, overcome with emotion walks behind the desk and hugs her sister. "I don't want you to leave. You're the only blood relative I have left and the only connection to mom and dad." She says to Jerrica who looks at the only picture of their parents on her desk and begins to cry as well.

"I'll make you proud of me Jerrica. You just take care of yourself and come back here stronger than ever." Kimber told her sister.

Jerrica smiles and says, "I will, you can count on it."

"You promise?" Kimber asked seriously.

"I promise. I'll be back. Plus, we don't know how I'm going to feel over the next few months. I hope it goes smoothly and don't want to be overloaded or bored either, that's why I've decided to do little side projects to fill any empty moments I have during my recovery. I'll be a cancer buddy to children while they get their treatments." Jerrica said to Kimber.

"That's great! Have you thought of a successor if you can't come back?" Kimber asked concerned.

"Yeah, I have." Jerrica smiled again. "I'm looking at her."

"Me? I don't know what to say, Jerrica. I don't think I can do it!" The red head said in shock.

"You'll do fine, Kimber. Now why don't look over the details of the next performance that Jem and The Holograms have coming up. You're the CEO now but I'll be here if you need me." Jerrica told her sister.

Kimber did just that and found everything to be in order, normally she would go to Jerrica and get her signature but since she was the CEO, Kimber signed her own name on the document, quite proud of herself.

A few hours later, Jem, Aja, Shana and Raya showed up to discuss the next show. Jem was happy to see Jerrica, welcomed her back, and asked her how she was doing.

"I'm doing alright. It's good to be back at work." she answered. So, are you part of the pink blouse conspiracy as well?" She nodded at Jem's attire.

"No, happy accident." She grinned and took a seat on the office couch.


	9. Chapter 9

**Monday, March 9, 2015**

The weeks between surgery and chemotherapy passed much too quickly. There were so many horror stories out there about chemo, and Jerrica was, understandably, apprehensive. She didn't know how sick she was going to be; she didn't know how tired. She had gone against her usual nature and joined a support group. Aja had found out about it, and she thought it might be helpful to talk to people who understood what she was going through. It turned out to be a god-send. She found herself meeting every Wednesday with eight other women who were in varying stages of their cancer treatment. She had a better idea of what to expect from the chemo. But she also came to learn that it affects everyone a little differently.

Her oncologist had given her a small booklet of prescriptions to fill, mostly anti-nausea medications, but also anti-anxiety, a topical anesthetic, and a blood thinner. The trip to the pharmacy produced a rather large shopping bag of pills and a $380.00 co-pay. With the drugs, and the surgery, and the multiple office visits at $35.00 a pop, this was getting pricey.

Arriving for her first chemotherapy treatment was surreal. There was still a little part of her that couldn't believe this was happening. She had planned her treatments for Friday afternoons, thinking this would give her the weekend to recover. She would have four treatments in total, every other week for eight weeks. She had come alone. Knowing the treatment would take about three hours, she didn't want to bore anyone. Shana had promised to give her a ride home after work.

A nurse called her in to take her vitals and a blood draw. She then found a seat in the chemo room and waited to be hooked up. She didn't look when the nurse pushed the needle through her skin and into the port, but she felt it. Damn, that numbing cream didn't work at all. She took a deep breath and settled back into the recliner with her iPad. She couldn't pay attention to the news feed she was reading, so she went to the Music app and found a playlist just for her. She looked through the song list and began to tear up. 'They didn't have to do that!' she thought to herself.

She put the earbuds in her ears and tapped on the first song, "Run for Life" it was sung by Jem. All Jerrica could do was smile and cry at the same time. She really did have people that cared for her, she loves those people very much. She listened to the songs until she got to "Is This Love" She heard Rio's voice throughout the song and when it ended, she heard him tell her that he loved her. She then gets to a song called "Something In The Water" she started crying when the first verse of Amazing Grace was sung in the song.

At the end she was bawling, because she knew she was going to be in good hands. The nurse came by and asked her if she was alright, "Yeah, it...it's my friends, take a listen." She gave the nurse one of her earbuds and replayed the song, the nurse was moved by it and had tears in her eyes as well, "That was beautiful. They did that for you?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah, just something to show their love for me." She said still crying. The nurse smiled and told Jerrica, "You are loved, not just by your friends but by us here and God as well." Jerrica was crying again, "Thank you, You don't know how much that means to me." She said to the nurse. She looked around the room at the other chemo patients. There were about four other people with her in this corner of the room. They all seemed nonplussed by what was going on. They clearly weren't newbies.

They witnessed Jerrica cry and told her that it was hard for them the first time, but with a strong support system, it just made it that much easier. Jerrica thought that maybe after her treatment she would go to the chapel and pray for good health in the future. Hopefully, that prayer would be answered.

There was a woman in the corner who caught her attention. She looked almost serene as she sat there, letting the chemo drip into her veins. She was drawing, obviously she was very good. She had been drawing it for a while. A pretty floral scarf covering her head. She looked to be a little younger than Jerrica.

She was in the process of drawing an outdoor scene, The Ocean At Sunset. The scenery had the sun, big and orange in the foreground surrounded by the water and clouds in the sky. There were also some sailboats on the water, it was absolutely beautiful. She was almost done with it.

"First time?" The young woman said smiling up at her.

"Is it that obvious?" Jerrica said nervously.

"You'll be fine. They're the best here. My name is Jayne."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jerrica. That's beautiful, what is it?" Jerrica sees what Jayne is drawing.

"Thanks. It's called 'The Ocean At Sunset.'" She said moving her hand from the artwork. "That's the great thing about the port-o-cath. It keeps my hands free to draw. I've tried reading during chemo but my head gets too foggy to concentrate. But this keeps me busy. Do you draw?" Jayne asked Jerrica.

"I, umm, I used to, with my mom before she decided to get back to doing music, she was a singer. She died in a plane crash when I was a young teen, I miss her. Haven't had time to draw since I took over the family businesses. I never progressed past stick figures."

"I have an extra pad of sketch paper in my bag. You wanna give it a go."

"Oh, no, I'm not sure I remember how." Jerrica blushed. She didn't really like doing things in public that she wasn't proficient in.

"It's like riding a bike." Jayne said pulling the pad out of her bag. "Here, I'll get you started. It's not like we don't have the time."

Jerrica laughed at herself, and went along. It wasn't like she had anything better to do. The actual drawing came back to her rather quickly, and it really helped to pass the time. Before she knew it, Jayne had finished her treatment and was packing up to leave.

"Oh, don't forget this." Jerrica said putting the colored pencils back in their holder.

"You can hold on to them. Are you going to be here in two weeks?" Jayne asked.

"Yeah, I am." Jerrica said.

"We'll catch up then." Jayne smiled. "You take care, Jerrica. It was nice meeting you." Jayne said.

"You too, Jayne." Jerrica said returning the smile.

Jerrica was now alone in her corner of the room, but she didn't mind. She turned the music back on and went back to drawing a picture of Rio and her family. The drawing seemed to be incredibly therapeutic, and she didn't even notice Shana standing in front of her. Jerrica felt a hand on her shoulder, pulled the earbud from her ear, "What are you doing Jerrica?" Shana asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Jerrica looked up laughing.

I didn't know you could draw." Shana said surprised.

I actually forgot I knew how. Fortunately, someone gave me a refresher course." Jerrica said thinking about what Jayne taught her.

Shana looked at the drawing that Jerrica was doing, amazed at how lifelike everyone looked. "You going to hang that when it's done?" Shana asked.

"I'm thinking about it, and maybe hang it over the fireplace at the mansion." Jerrica said.

One of the nurses came over to check on Jerrica's IV. "It looks like yur done here Ms. Benton. Time to kick you out." She pulled over a supply cart and proceeded to remove the needle from the port. "Just keep some pressure on that for a minute, and you'll be good to go."

Shana pulled a chair up beside her foster sister, "So, how are you feeling?"

"Really, I feel okay. Maybe a little light-headed, but that could be from stress. Maybe a little foggy, maybe a little drunk?" she said trying to describe the way she felt.

"Drunk?" Shana asked.

"Well, that's not quite the right feeling but it's as close as I can come." Jerrica said.

Shana laughed, then asked, "Do you want to try to eat something? We could go out, or pick something up for everyone on the way to the mansion."

"Yes, let's go out. I want a cheeseburger and french fries." Jerrica stated matter-of-factly.

"Come again?" Shana asked like she didn't hear her.

"I said, I want a cheeseburger and french fries." She repeated.

"Oh, Jerrica. Are you sure. Maybe you should go with something, I don't know, a little blander. What if you get sick?" Shana asked concerned.

"Well, if I get sick, maybe I'll create an aversion to cheeseburgers and french fries. That wouldn't be such a bad thing, would it?"

The weekend was fairly uneventful. She felt okay. Maybe a little queasy at times, maybe a little more tired than usual, but nothing devastating. She considered texting Kimber to let her know she was available if she needed any help with running the music company, but, decided against it. Instead she opted to try her hand at drawing, remembering what Jayne told her and taught her.

She started drawing a picture of her parents but stopped because she began to cry.

She never prayed in her life but she needed to do it and right now she needs all the help she can get. She knelt down, made the sign of the Cross like Rio taught her and began to pray: "_Jesus, You suffered and died for us. You understand suffering. Teach me to understand my suffering as You do; to bear it in union with You; to offer it with You to atone for my sins and to bring your grace to souls in need. Calm my fears; increase my trust. May I gladly accept your holy will and become more like You in trial. If it be your will, restore me to health so that I may work for your honor and glory and the salvation of all. Amen._" She made the sign of the cross again, closing the prayer and cried again.

* * *

**Authors Note:**** Sorry it took so long to get this up but life kind of got in the way. The prayer that Jerrica says is called "A Prayer in Time of Sickness" It's a Catholic prayer for people that are sick to say for themselves. I have decided to make Rio and Jerrica followers of the Catholic faith.**

**Please read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tuesday, March 10, 2015**

"Jerrica, I wasn't sure you'd be here today." Rio looked genuinely pleased to seer her.

Helping herself to a cup of coffee, "I'm really okay. Just a little fatigued. What's up?"

"We were just going over some stuff with the new band at the studio and would like you to have a listen." Rio said.

"Oh my God." Jerrica gasped.

"What Jerrica? A recording session isn't that unusual." Aja said.

"No, not that. This coffee, did Dan make it?" She asked disgusted.

"I made it, Jerrica." Shana said, looking a little hurt.

"Tastes all right to me." Kimber added.

Jerrica took another little sip, trying to be polite, but was unable to keep from grimacing. She set it aside thinking she'd have to sneak and make some more once no one was looking.

She probably shouldn't have been surprised when she noticed her energy fading before the end of the day, but she was. She told herself it could just be the lack of caffine. Even her own batch of coffee had ended up tasting a lot like sewer water. No one told her that one side effect of chemo was a change in taste. She really wasn't expecting that.

She continued reviewing the backstage lists for the bands that were or going to be touring in front of her, but was having trouble concentrating. She needed a nap. She wasn't ready to openly admit that she needed one. Her inner dialogue was making fun of her: _Always the strong one. Never show any weakness. Never ask for help._ She knew that no one would think any less of her if she wanted to get an hour or two of sleep on the couch in her office. Yet, still, she remained at her desk, staring at the incomprehensible words in front of her. She started nodding off and grabbed a thirty minute power nap to finish her work.

Jerrica made it until 5:30 on Monday and decided to go home and get some sleep, she asked Kimber to take her home. On the way to the mansion, Jerrica leaned her head on the window and fell asleep. Why did she want people to think the chemo wasn't affecting her. They knew what she was going through. She wasn't a superhero and they didn't expect that from her. Oh, but that was it, wasn't it?

**Wednesday, March 11, 2015**

By 2:00pm Wednesday afternoon, there was no denying that Jerrica had hit a wall. Joanie her secretary came in, one page of a contract was stuck to her face when Joanie came over and genty woke her up.

Jerrica perks up, "Jerrica? Rio's waiting for you." Joanie says.

"Hey." Jerrica says groggily.

"I want to show you something." Rio said.

Embarrased, Jerrica peeled the page from her cheek and shook her head trying to clear the fog. She slowly got up from her chair and followed Joanie and Rio to a corner of the room.

"Me and the girls made a little fort for you over here." Rio said pointing to the far corner of the office. Blankets had been hung from the ceiling to create a little room in the corner. Jerrica peaked inside and saw a cot and a small refrigerator had been set up.

"This is for me?" she asked.

"Yeah, you know, a little safe haven. We stocked the fridge with some snacks and beverages. The flowers are fake, I wasn't sure if the smell of real ones would, you know, make you sick." Joanie said.

Jerrica started getting emotional, "This is wonderful. Thank you." she says hugging Rio and Joanie.

Joanie said that she picked out the bedding and got the softest sheets she could find, and a real goose down pillow. She just hoped it wasn't to girly.

"It's perfect," Jerrica sat down on the edge of the bed. "I don't know how to thank you."

Why don't you give it a test run." Rio said, smiling.

"Yeah, I think I will." It really didn't matter how soft the sheets were, Jerrica was asleep before her head hit the soft down of the pillow.

**Thursday, March 12, 2015**

Thursday morning was an entirely different world. When Jerrica's alarm clock started screaming at her, she didn't have the strength to turn it off. She wasn't just tired. Exhausted wasn't even the word. She was heavy. She felt like her limbs were sacks of wet sand. She had never felt like this before. Nothing could have prepared her.

She groaned as she slowly rolled her three-ton body over to hit the snooze button. She could sleep a little longer, but just a little. She needed to get up. She needed to take her meds. She knew if she didn't eat something soon she was going to be sick. She hadn't thrown up yet, and she had no intention of starting now. And, she had to pee.

Rio reaches over and turns off the alarm. She was glad that he stayed with her overnight. He got up, "Here, sweetie let me help you. What do you need?" He asked her.

"Bathroom and my medications" she said running to the bathroom, hand over her mouth like she had to throw up.

Rio heard the sounds of retching coming from the bathroom. He made breakfast for him and Jerrica, but she never came into the kitchen. Rio went and checked on her and found her asleep. He made the phone call for Jerrica and said that she wouldn't be in. He made sure she drank some water and to munch on some crackers.

He just let her sleep, she needed it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Monday, March 23, 2015**

The Thursday after the first chemo treatment had definitely been a low point for Jerrica. She was feeling better by the next day, and even went back to work to check on Kimber on Friday. Kimber said that everything was going good, but they miss her when she's not there.

The plan was to work when she felt like she had the energy and sleep when she didn't. That was the plan, at least. Jerrica was accustomed to working late and sometimes missed the signs of fatigue. Her sisters were becoming used to seeing her head in her arms on her desk. Sometimes, they urged her to go home and rest, but they soon realized that it embarrassed her and just let her sleep in her office.

She was still apprehensive when she entered the chemo room for her second round of treatment. She knew more about what to expect, and that made it a little easier, but just a little.

Hearing her name she looked over to see the young woman she had met the last time she was here.

"Hey Jerrica, I saved you a seat." Jayne said with a small wink.

Relieved to see a friendly face, Jerrica made her way over to the corner, got her art materials, and settled in.

"How goes the drawing?" Jayne asked.

"Really well," Jerrica replied. "I had no idea that something as simple as drawing could, I don't know, help as much as it does."

"Yeah, it's kind of therapeutic and mind-numbing at the same time." Jayne said continuing with her own drawing as the nurse came over to hook up Jerrica's IV. She watched as the cocktail began it's slow drip into her veins, but then shook her head and started rooting around for her own distractions, her iPad for her music and her drawing paper and colored pencils.

"I asked one of my foster daughters if she had an extra tablet of paper and colored pencils, and thankfully she did." Jerrica pulled her tablet and pencils out, hoping to entice her new friend into a conversation.

"WOW! That's beautiful!" Jayne said looking at the picture. "Who are they?"

Jerrica looks at the picture she drew of her family and points out each one to Jayne, "Well, there's my sister Kimber, my foster sisters Aja, Shana and Raya and my fiance' Rio." She points to the purple haired, tanned male in the background. "And these are my foster girls." Jerrica said the names of the girls.

Jayne looks at the people in the drawing, "You've got a beautiful family, Jerrica. You're very lucky to have them, especially right now." The woman said.

Jerrica looks at Jayne, teary eyed at her compliment, "Thank you for the kind words Jayne. Yes, they are my strength and my support system. I love them all." Jerrica said with a sniffle.

Jayne noticed that Jerrica had begun drawing again, noticing the two people above the group. She asks Jerrica, "Who are they?" She asked.

"Those are my parents, They're looking down on us from Heaven. I miss them so much." Jerrica said wiping her eyes with a facial tissue.

Jayne sees this and reassures Jerrica, "You know, they are with you right now. They are in your heart and they still love you, look to them and God for your strength to get through this. You're a fighter, Jerrica."

Jerrica smiled at Jayne's last statement, "You know that's what Rio said to me. He has promised to help me get through this, and I believe him."

Jayne smiles and looks at Jerrica's hair, "Um, this might seem a little personal, but have you considered hats or wigs? You might need them soon."

Jerrica without realizing, reached up and touched her hair, "Yeah, I guess I will and no it's not personal at all. My foster sister Shana is a budding fashion designer, I'll ask her if she has any ideas for headwear." Jerrica said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make light of it." Jayne said a little embarrassed. "It's just that you seem so confident and self assured..."

"No, no, Jayne. It's okay. Wait a minute. You think I seem confident? Me?" Jerrica tried to diffuse the situation.

"Well, yeah. I mean, you come in here with your head held high, all by yourself. You don't even flinch when they stick the needle in. You get in here after me so you don't know that I make my sister come with me and hold my hand every single time. You make me feel brave and strong, Jerrica. You are such an amazing woman." Jayne says struggling to hold back her own tears.

"Oh, well, thanks for saying that, but I can assure you, it's all just an act." Jerrica laughed. "That needle hurts like hell, and I'm scared shitless."

Jayne looked relieved. "Do you mind if I ask?"

"It's okay," Jerrica said, "It's breast cancer. You?"

"Same." Jayne replied.

"I don't know if this is rude. But do you mind if I ask... I mean... you just look so young." Jerrica faltered.

"Oh, I'm 38. It's a little on the young side, but not completely unheard of. Cancer can strike anybody at any age." Jayne said.

"Do you know how many treatments you have left?" Jerrica continued to ask, but Jayne shrugged.

Jerrica knew she couldn't control the look on her face, and quickly looked down at her drawing in front of her. She flipped the page over knowing she'll get back to her artwork anytime, she thought for a few minutes and grabbed a soft lead graphite pencil and began to draw her sister, Jem, who always shows confidence and strength. She knew that the cancer Jayne was facing was much more advanced than hers. The doctors would keep treating her until it worked, or it didn't. This wasn't an issue that Jerrica had to deal with. Essentially, Jerrica was already 'cancer-free.' Her chemotherapy treatments were to catch any small cancer cells that may have broken free and be floating around her body. Jayne had not been so lucky. This was the first time throughout this ordeal that she had considered herself 'lucky.'

"I'm sorry." Jerrica said quietly.

"It's okay." Jayne smiled. "It's just the way it is."

When she got to the face she knew she had to put Jayne's face in the picture. When she was done she put the words "_Stay Truly Outrageous, because you are._" in the picture and signed her name.

She ripped the picture from the binding and handed it to the young woman, "Jayne? I made this for you and I'd like for you to have it."

Jayne took it and looked at it, "Oh Jerrica! It's beautiful. Thank you," Jayne looked at the words and began to cry. She reached for Jerrica's left hand and gave it a squeeze, "This means a lot, I will treasure it forever." Jayne said through the tears and reaching over and hugging Jerrica.

"You're welcome. And that inscription is you." Jerrica said with a sad smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**_I want to apologize to you all for the delay in writing this story, I've had a lot of things get in the way of my writing but I have come back refreshed and ready to rip. Now on to chapter 12 of this story. Please keep my mom in your thoughts and prayers._

* * *

Jerrica woke up the morning after her second chemotherapy treatment feeling like she was going to be able to get through. She knew what to expect this time around. She knew that if she kept on top of her medication schedule, ate a little something every few hours, and let herself rest, she'd be just fine. Yeah, she was getting to be a regular pro at the chemotherapy thing.

Running her hands through her hair proved her wrong.

So this was it. She thought as she stared at all of the hair her fingers had unknowingly pulled away from her scalp. She shouldn't be surprised. She had known this was going to happen.

She went to her bathroom and brushed her hair. Although it seemed like tons of it was falling out, it didn't look all that different. She knew from the stories in her support group that you could lose about half of your hair before it became really noticeable. She might have a few more days. But did she really want to spend the next few days shedding like a dog all over the mansion, all over the office, all over Los Angeles?

No. She was going to take control of the situation.

A few hours later, Jerrica had gathered her courage and found herself, once again, staring at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She had put her hair through the wringer over the years. She had cut it and colored it a wonderful shade of pink. But, good or bad, it had always been her choice. Maybe this wasn't her choice, but, at least, she could choose when.

The clippers she had picked up at Salon guys felt heavy in her hand. Flipping the switch, she was startled at the power they seemed to possess, and quickly turned them back off. Her heart was beating fast. She sniffled and thought to herself, '_It's just hair. It'll grow back. You can do this, Jerrica.' _Taking a deep breath, she switched the power back on. She took a deep breath, stared at herself in the mirror, and ran the clippers across the top of her head from front to back. She felt the hair slip away and fall down her back. Closing her eyes, she took another pass. She couldn't believe she was doing this.

Once she had started she knew she had to finish the job. Although a comb-over might work at this point, that wasn't really the look she was going for. Bending her head over the sink she kept mowing her head, more by feel than by sight.

When she was certain she had removed every last patch of hair from her head she once again looked in the mirror. She grinned. It wasn't really that bad. There had been that bad perm in the early 90s. That had been much worse than this.

Tentatively, she reached up and touched the side of her head. '_Wow,_' she thought to herself, '_I'm bald.'_ Staring at herself in the mirror, she tried to figure out what she felt like. A little light-headed? Sure. A little queasy? Always. Empowered? That seemed like a strong word for something that was supposed to be as insignificant as hair. But she did feel empowered. She felt like, in a small way, she had won this battle.

Reality came crashing back in as she heard the doorbell. Any confidence she had a moment ago was replaced by panic. She wasn't ready for anyone to see her like this yet. She needed time to process. She just wasn't ready.

She heard a knock on her bedroom door and her name being called, "Jerrica?"

It was Pizzazz. She hadn't been expecting anyone. But she hadn't checked her phone recently either. Maybe she had missed a call or text message.

Still panicking she called out, "Just a minute."

Jerrica had agreed to give her friends keys to the mansion. She knew they wouldn't use them unless absolutely necessary. She trusted them. But she was afraid that Pizzazz might let herself in.

She tore off the hair-covered clothes she was wearing and threw on her bathrobe. Then she carefully wrapped her head in a towel. There. She would look like she had just gotten out of the shower.

"I'm coming. Sorry." She yelled across the bedroom as she made her way out of the bathroom to the door.

"I'm sorry, Pizzazz. Please, come in." she said as she opened the door to her best friend.

"No, I'm sorry. I knew I shouldn't have come over unannounced. I should have called."

"It's all right. It's good to see you." The two women made a quick embrace.

"I brought you some food." Pizzazz said holding up a shopping bag.

"Um, you cooked?" Jerrica asked a little puzzled.

"Of course not." Pizzazz exclaimed, "I ordered. But I did portion everything out into these little plastic containers. You mentioned that you were eating small meals every few hours. I thought this might help. You can keep them in the fridge and just heat them up in the microwave whenever you want."

"Oh, that's great. Really. What is it?"

"Well, Roxy has a cousin who runs one of those organic health food stores. But they also cater. There's some... okay, well it not all immediately recognizable. But it's very healthy. I think there's some tofu something, a lot of green veggies. It's supposed to be really good."

Jerrica peaked into one of the containers and tried not to scrunch up her nose.

"Promise me you'll at least try it." Pizzazz said.

"I promise. Just maybe not right this minute." Jerrica said getting two coffee cups from the cupboard and pouring them both a cup of coffee.

"So, Jerrica, How are you feeling today?" Pizzazz asked, as they both settled into the breakfast nook in the kitchen.

"I'm okay, really. It seems like my chemo doesn't really kick in until a couple of days after."

"I was wondering if you might like to do something today. It's so rare for us both to have a day off from work at the same time. Even though I'm supposed to be in the studio laying down some vocals for our new album, you're more important right now, the album can wait. You had mentioned maybe wanting to get your car out on the road. It's a beautiful day. You feel up to it?" Pizzazz said.

Jerrica really needed t convince Pizzazz to leave. She really felt like she needed to be alone. But she didn't want to hurt her feelings. Pizzazz was trying so hard to be there for Jerrica, and she had gone to so much trouble with the food. But Jerrica wasn't ready for the big reveal. Not yet.

"You know, I don't feel quite up to it today. Could we maybe do it next weekend?" She asked hopefully.

"But I thought you said you felt okay." Pizzazz said.

"I do. But, umm, I just feel like staying in today. I'm sorry." Jerrica said apologetic.

"Oh, don't be sorry. I get it. You want me to stay? Keep you company? I could go out and get some movies." Pizzazz said.

Jerrica hesitated. How do you tell one of your best friends that you want them to leave. "I, umm..."

Pizzazz wasn't stupid. It was becoming obvious that Jerrica wasn't up to company. "Oh, shoot, I just remembered. I have something to do at the recording studio. Could I maybe give you a call later this evening?"

"Yeah, that would be great." Jerrica let out a breath.

Pizzazz jumped out of the little booth of the breakfast nook and started heading down the hallway. "I'm just going to borrow your bathroom for a sec, and then I'll get out of your hair."

It happened too quickly for Jerrica to even respond. Pizzazz was about to see all of her hair, all over the bathroom. It was on the floor and in the sink. She hadn't even begun to to clean up the mess. She groaned and laid her towel-covered head over her arms.

She half expected the green-haired woman to come running back out of the bathroom, but she didn't. She heard some rustling around, heard the toilet flush, heard the sink running. She turned her head, still resting on her arms to watch for the bathroom door to open. She didn't know how to react.

Pizzazz finally reentered the living room, but didn't really look at Jerrica. "Jerrica, where do you keep your broom and dustpan?"

"Pizzazz, You don't have to..." Jerrica said but Pizzazz would have none of it.

"Please... let me." Pizzazz said placing a hand on Jerrica's arm.

"In the broom closet down the hall, Jerrica gave in, still not moving from her defeated position.

Pizzazz grabbed the tools she needed and headed back into the bathroom. Jerrica finally forced herself to move to the living room and onto the couch. Why did this feel so humiliating? She sat cross-legged on the couch and flicked the remote to turn the television on. She didn't even search for anything interesting, just stared at the pictures on the screen.

Pizzazz, finally emerged from the bathroom, the small trash bag from the bathroom container in her hand. She set it out in the big trash bin off the back patio, then approached Jerrica.

"So, it happened." Pizzazz stated.

"Yeah, we all knew it was inevitable." Jerrica agreed.

"It's just hair, Jerrica. It'll grow back."

"Well that's easy for you to say." Where the hell did that come from? Why in the world would she have said such a thing to Pizzazz?

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Pizzazz's voice started to crack just a little bit.

"I know you didn't mean it like that. It's just... Everyone keeps saying, 'It's just a little bump in the road, just a little setback, just a little hair.' I gotta tell you: Today it doesn't feel little. Today it feels big." Jerrica told Pizzazz.

"No one means to downplay what you're going through. We just don't know what to say." Pizzazz was clearly crying now. But so was Jerrica.

"I get that. I know that. I don't know what to say either. I'm just whining." Jerrica said through her cries.

Pizzazz pulled Jerrica into another hug. "Go ahead and whine. I can take it. Hell, I did it a lot myself." Pizzazz said trying to lighten the mood.


	13. Chapter 13

Jerrica had truly believed that she would be part of the ten percent of chemotherapy patients who were affected very little by their treatments. She had envisioned herself showing everyone how a little bit of poison in her blood stream would never keep her down.

At first it hadn't been too much of a problem. She had managed to go to work on a regular basis to help Kimber in her new position at the music company and help Ashley at the foundation, when she could. She had even maintained her workout schedule, even if she had to cut them a little bit shorter than usual.

But, she knew that the side effects of chemotherapy were cumulative. And after her second treatment, it was becoming more difficult to maintain her usual schedules. It was humbling to her to accept that she might be closer to average on the bell curve of tolerating the treatments. She certainly wasn't incapacitated, and she was still able to take care of herself. She reluctantly held a board meeting, and talked about working a reduced work week and stepped back from interviewing engineers and new bands. The board approved her request, she was temporarily relieved of her duties as C.E.O. and can now focus on herself and her health.

She spent her shortened days in her home office going over some contract renewals for some other bands and attempting to find loopholes in the contracts and close them. She wants Starlight Music to be the greatest music company to work for, and ifit doesn't happen, she could at least say she tried. The fog surrounding her brain sometimes made it difficult to understand everything, she came to realize that Jayne was right, trying to read was hard because of the drugs, so she left it up to Kimber to figure all this out.

**Thursday, April 2, 2015**

Jerrica was at Starlight Music hanging around the lobby and talking with some of the employees about what was going on and was drawn out of her focus by voices.

"Pacheco!" She heard someone exclaim, "How the hell are you?"

A woman's voice yells across the floor. Rio turns and looks at a beautiful red-haired woman, he sees her walking towards him, "Rose? Oh my God. It's been a long time. What are you doing here?" He said hugging her.

Rose just looks at him and after a few minutes she said, "My ex-husband, he was abusive to me and my daughter Jennifer. I had to get away from him, he's dangerous. Jennifer also had a boyfriend that was abusive to her as well, she told him to leave after he hit her."

Rio had a shocked look on his face, "Glad to hear that both of you got away from him. the guy was a jerk." He said.

Jerrica wore a light-colored scarf on her head because it was too hot to wear a wig, which made her sweat like a pig. She had once thought she could be one of those really brave women who bare their bald head for all the world to see. It makes sense. Why should anyone be expected to hide their head just because they have cancer? But, it turned out. she wasn't as brave as she thought she was. Even though a scarf screamed cancer just as loud as a bald head, it made her feel better. It was like a security blanket. Rio would have seen through the wig anyway. He knew her too well.

She came up to both and placed her hand in Rio's, "Jerrica, this is Rose Summers, she's an old high school friend of mine from New York. Rose, this is my girlfriend Jerrica Benton, she's the owner of this company." He said introducing the two women.

Rose extended her hand and Jerrica accepted graciously with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Rose." Jerrica said to the woman.

Rose noticed the headscarf that Jerrica was wearing, "What's with the scarf?" She asked Jerrica. "I'm battling breast cancer and undergoing chemotherapy for it."

"I'm sorry to hear that, hope you get better." Rose said to Jerrica hugging her.

"Thank you Rose, it means a lot. I appreciate it. This is a fight I want to win, I have to. I have foster daughters that still need me." Jerrica said to the redhead.

"Wow! That's a lot of pressure for a cancer patient!" Rose said shocked.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to check out a new talent that signed with us." She said.

"Sure, it was nice talking to you, Jerrica." Rose yelled at her.

Jerrica sees Rio heading to the elevator, "Hey Rio, wait up!" She says running to meet him.

As Jerrica and Rio go to the studio, she hears a song that gets to her and causes her to cry, she listens to the words being sung, one phrase that touches her,

"_Am I more than flesh and bone_

_Am I really something beautiful_

_Yeah I wanna believe I wanna believe_

_That I'm not just some wandering soul_

_That You don't see and You don't know..._"

Jerrica wipes the tears from her eyes to see a twenty-three year old woman singing a Christian song with all her heart.

The young woman finishes the song and leaves the booth, she sees a woman with a scarf on her head, sobbing. She walks up to Jerrica, "Is everything alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm sorry, that was very beautiful. That one line you sang really touched me, you see, I'm fighting breast cancer and everybody has been so kind and helpful." She continued to cry.

The young woman hugged Jerrica and let her cry, "I can see why, you bring an energy to this place, I felt it when you came in." Jennifer said.

Rio comes and sits by his girlfriend, he hugs her and she leans into him still crying. "Jerrica, this is Jennifer, Rose's daughter. She's the new talent that signed with us." Rio says to her.

Jerrica sniffled and said to Jennifer, "We are honored to have you with us. Thank you for the song."

"You're welcome, I'm happy to be here." Jennifer said getting up to go back in the booth.

Rio then looks down at Jerrica still in his arms, "So, what made you come in today?" He asks.

"I was in the area, hoping to take my boyfriend out to lunch today." She looked at him with the smile that he couldn't say 'no' to.

He hesitated for just a moment before saying, "Yeah, let's do that. I just want to spend time with the most gorgeous lady around." He said winking at her.

Jerrica smiles at her boyfriend and kisses him, "Let's get out of here."

They decided to go to Astro Burger in West Hollywood. The conversation remained light until after they had been seated and been served their drinks.

He reaches across the table and takes her hand in his and kisses it, "I love you." he said to her.

"I love you too, Rio." Jerrica said with tears in her eyes. "I just want this to be over soon. I've still got weeks of treatments ahead, I'm afraid people are going to get sick of me. I might need a fresh face to piss off later on down the road."

Rio chuckles at this. "You think people are going to get sick of you? Not gonna happen, Jerrica."

"You've caught me on a good day. When I'm tired I can be quite the little bitch." His snort of laughter eases her mind. He might let her off the hook on this one. "I already made Shana cry."

"How are you feeling, Jerrica; how bad is this?" He asked with a concerned look.

"I mean, for cancer, it's really not that bad. I'm halfway through four chemo treatments and I haven't thrown up once."

"And after the treatments?" He asked.

"My prognosis is really good. Rio, I'm going to be fine."

They enjoyed the rest of their meal together. They talked about the cancer walk coming up in a couple of months with Rio saying he would join the team and walk for her. She filled him in on some of the Starlight Music highlights the last couple of months.

He asked her, "So, how's the new CEO working out?"

"Kimber? She's still learning the position. I think she's doing a great job."

"But..."

Jerrica sighed, "I'm concerned with where she's going to take the music company. I don't want it to go under and become a footnote in music history."

"I'll keep an eye on her, you just saw some of the new performers that just signed with us." Rio said, making a mental note to watch Kimber.

"Yeah, I love them. They'll give us the revenue to keep the foundation running." She said with a smile on her face.

Jerrica covered a yawn, "Excuse me. I need a nap. Would you be willing to give me a ride back to the mansion?" She asked.

"You're not going back to the office?" He asked her.

"No, I'm working part-time right now. It's almost time for my beauty sleep." She said yawing again.

His face fell, but he understood. He knew the treatments were draining her energy and that her body was doing all it could to kill the cancer in her body.

"Rio, don't make that face. I really am okay. I mean, all things considered."

"Promise you'll call me - for anything, even if I'm in the studio." He said looking at her pleadingly.

"I will. I promise." She told him.

Pulling the car up in front of the mansion, Rio turned to her, "So, I have to ask, who has more hair on their head right now, me or you?" He said running his hand through his thick purple dyed hair.

"Oh, very funny. You win." She says laughing.

Can I see?" he asked her.

"No, you may not." she said with a serious tone in her voice.

"Hey, yours is going to grow back. Mine is getting a little thin. Anyway, I'll bet you're gorgeous." He said with a wink.

"Don't be ridiculous, Rio. It's not really the best look for me." She said turning to look out the windshield.

"What? With those cheekbones, and those long lashes, I really bet you could pull it off." He said throwing her compliment after compliment.

"Yeah, well you're very kind, but I've gotta tell you, the lashes are fake." She told him.

"Fake?" he asked.

She nodded her head, "As in 'glued on.' My real lashes fell out, along with almost every other hair on my body."

"Really? Almost?" He asked waggling his eyebrows.

"Don't be crass Rio. Just so you know, I still have to shave my legs every day. It's like some kind of cruel joke." She said shaking her head.

She moved to get out of the car but Rio stopped her, "Let me help you, sweetheart. I can see that you're tired and having to climb up a couple flights of stairs to the bedroom could cause you to fall." He said unbuckling her seatbelt.

"That would be wonderful, thank you so much for taking care of me." She said as he got out of the car.

"Anything for my beautiful girlfriend." He said giving her a peck on the cheek.

He opened the front passenger door, "Let me carry you up." He said picking her up bridal style.

They get to the front door, thankfully Jerrica had given Rio a key to the mansion so he can come in and check on her whenever he needed to. He put the key in the lock and turned the knob to enter the foyer. He carried her up the stairs to the bedroom and onto the bed. She slowly got into her pajamas, got under the covers and fell asleep almost immediately, Rio leaned over and softly kissed her on the lips, "Sleep well, my love."

He turned off the bedside lamp and quietly left the room, he went downstairs to the TV room in quiet thought, he didn't bother turning on the television, he just sat there staring off into space looking back on his life with the woman that was upstairs sleeping and sick with cancer.


	14. Chapter 14

Monday April 6, 2015

Jerrica found Jayne in the chemo room on the day of her third round. She held up the bag she brought with her, "I brought us snacks," she announced, "and more drawing paper." she added more quietly, looking a little guilty.

"I made us cookies." Jerrica responded. "Oatmeal chocolate chip. They're not world-famous, but they probably should be."

"Yes. Perfect. Another day for us." Jayne said with a smile.

Jerrica sat down and began rummaging around for the container of cookies. She pulled them out along with a small wrapped package. "It also looks like it's time for your present." She nodded at Jayne's scarf-covered head.

"Ooh, for me?" Jayne asked. She opened the gift and marveled at the two beautiful head wraps inside. "Thank you so much." Jayne was genuinely touched by the gesture. "Really."

"It sucks, doesn't it?" Jayne acknowledged.

"Yeah, it does." Jerrica said.

"If they could just figure out the hair thing, I don't think chemo would be half as bad." Jerrica said.

"I know. And you're not supposed to get upset about it because it's..."

"JUST HAIR." they both said together, and laughed.

"But yeah, it sucks," Jerrica reiterated, "And, it itches."

"Oh, you know what would help with that?" Jayne offered.

"What?" Jerrica asked.

"Duct tape." Jayne stated.

"Duct tape?" Jerrica asked amazed.

"Yeah, it's like use number 3,196. See, I'm guessing you finally gave in and had all of your hair clipped off." Jayne said.

"I actually did it myself," Jerrica confessed.

"God, you're brave." Jayne looked impressed. "Well anyway, the clippers leave little short hairs. They're more in your head than out, so there isn't enough weight for them to fall out on their own, but they aren't attached anymore. Duct tape is the answer."

Does it have to be duct tape?" Jerrica really didn't want to get into her prior experience with the product.

Jayne looked a little confused but answered, "Of course not, any kind of tape will do, it's kinda like waxing without the wax."

At that point the nurse had arrived to hook up Jerrica's IV. She had applied the numbing cream in advance, as instructed, but as it hadn't really helped in the past, she didn't expect much today. She leaned her head back against the recliner and prepared herself for the stick.

Jayne reached over and gently held her hand. "Take a deep breath," Jerrica did so, "Now let it out slowly,"

She felt the needle slip through her skin and enter the port. It still hurt like a bitch, but it was a little easier by focusing on her breathing. "Thanks." Jerrica said squeezing Jayne's hand in response.

The two women settled in for the long haul. They kept their hands busy with drawing and cookies. Even though they had been friendly over the last two sessions, neither one of them had tried to pry into the others personal life.

"How do you do it?" Jerrica asked.

"Do what, Jerrica?" Jayne thought for a moment she was asking about the drawing.

"Stay so upbeat." Jerrica said.

"Oh, trust me, I don't." Jayne said.

"People are always telling me how I have to stay positive all the time. It's exhausting." Jerrica said with a bit of disdain.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I do believe that staying positive can help, but it isn't always possible. And let's be honest, a positive attitude isn't a cure. There are tons of positive people six feet under." Jayne said sadly.

"And plenty of negative ones still walking around." Jerrica said.

"I think the whole diatribe about having a positive attitude is just one of the things people talk about because they don't know what else to say. It's like 'this is just a minor setback' and..."

"just a little bump in the road." Jerrica added.

"Exactly. You just listen, nod your head, and smile. They're just trying to help. If they didn't care they wouldn't say anything at all." Jayne said.

"Oh, I know you're right. I just haven't been very good at hearing it lately. I really shouldn't be complaining. I'm sorry." Jerrica said looking down at her lap.

"No worries. I get it. I see a ring on your left hand, you married, Jerrica?" Jayne asked.

"Oh, no. Not yet, I'm engaged to Rio. He and I plan to get married when I finish my treatment. Although some say I'm married to my jobs." Jerrica replied. Shoot. She didn't want to get into that. She kind of wanted to keep it out of the chemo room. She didn't always feel very strong here, and she thought that people would expect her to be stronger than most if they knew what she did for a living. "You?"

"Nope, dodged that bullet," Jayne laughed "So, what are these jobs that you're married to?"

Jerrica took a deep sigh. "I'm a foster mother and music executive."

"Really? That's so cool. What's that like?" Jayne asked.

"It's challenging but rewarding. I haven't told my foster daughters yet but I think they'll get a clue that I have cancer." She said pointing to her scarf covered head.

"Are you still working?" Jayne asked Jerrica.

"When I can. Which isn't much as I would like. But what about you? What do you do?" Jerrica asked.

"I'm a painter, well," Jayne sighed, "I used to be."

"Hey, Jayne, if you're a painter, you are one, even if you're not doing it right now. Jerrica stared her straight in the eyes. "You're just on sabbatical."

"Yeah, I know." Jayne replied. "I am hopeful, you know. I still keep drawing my ideas in a notebook, so I'll be ready to get back to it when the time comes."

"Do you live alone?" Jerrica asked.

"Yeah, well, when I can. I've been staying with my sister Alexis and her family more and more. They've been amazing. Do you have family close, Jerrica?"

"Yeah, I do. My sister Kimber and my foster sisters, Aja and Shana. And of course, My fiance' Rio has been a trooper. They've all been great...well...when I let them." Jerrica stated.

"Oh, you have to let them." Jayne told Jerrica.

"What do you mean?" Jerrica asked.

"Okay, look, I've been at this a little bit longer than you, I figured out early on that you have to let people help you, for them." Jayne said matter-of-factly.

"For them?" Jerrica asked again.

"Yeah. The people who care about you are hurting just as much as you are. You need help, and you let them help. You feel better and they feel better. It's a win-win situation."

"Wow, you're very wise for one so young," Jerrica said sarcastically, but smiled. This girl was pretty smart. "I'll try to remember that, but I can't make any promises."

* * *

**Author's Note****: **Sorry again for the long delay in posting this chapter, I had a pretty bad case of writer's block trying to figure out where to take this chapter. Thank you again for your patience.

Stay Awesome and Always Believe (In Yourself).


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** **I want to apologize to everyone for the delay in getting this chapter posted. Life has a way of getting in the way of my writing, I also needed a little break to figure out where I want this to go. Hopefully, I can make it work.**

* * *

Wednesday, April 8, 2015

Jerrica awoke, thinking maybe she was close to rock-bottom. She certainly hoped it couldn't get any worse than this, but she knew it probably could. She felt like crap, she knew she looked like crap, and she was starting to think she might smell like it as well.

She wanted to go to work on Monday morning, but her stomach had other ideas. After cleaning up, she tried to make herself look presentable, but her careful makeup job had not been sufficient. Upon her arrival to Starlight Music, the security guard was kind, but insisted she go home and rest.

She hated it. Hated that she couldn't do her job, but she knew that her job was safe in the foundation and the music company and for that she was grateful.

She didn't want to give in to her physical condition. Some might say she was stubborn. Some might say she was stupid. But she felt utterly incapable of doing nothing.

She would shower. A nice long, hot shower would be just the ticket. Then she'd pull on some clean clothes and migrate to the couch in the media room. That would be something at least. Maybe she would even be able to find something on television to take her mind off the way she felt.

Her life had become so small, yet every task seemed herculean. She longed for a time when getting a glass of water hadn't been such a chore. She had been reduced to only considering the next step: getting a glass of water, taking her medication, eating, taking a shower. She had to gather energy to accomplish each item on her to-do list, one at a time.

The next project was definitely going to be a shower. She took a deep breath and hefted herself out of bed.

Allowing the water to fall down on her was heavenly. This was exactly what she needed. The steam from the hot water eased the aches in her muscles and warmed her to the core. She didn't want to leave, but could already feel herself tiring.

She felt the pain in her leg before she realized she had fallen. She just hadn't lifted her leg high enough when stepping out of the shower. 'Damn' she cursed herself, and slowly maneuvered herself around to sit on the edge of the tub. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid' she checked out her knee, which had taken the brunt of the fall. It seemed alright, just a little sore.

She dried herself off and limped her way back into the bedroom. After pulling on fresh pyjamas, she made her way into the living room and collapsed on the couch. Flipping on the television, she pulled a blanket over herself and allowed the drone of some ancient sitcom to lull her back to sleep.

She awoke a couple of hours later. It was time for food and medication. But moving off the couch was made even more difficult by the pain in her knee. She probably should have iced it. Pushing the blanket off she realized it had swelled more than she had thought it would. Thinking she'd head to the kitchen to the freezer for an ice pack, she went to stand, but that wasn't going to happen.

'Well, here you are, Jerrica,' her inner dialogue began, 'weak and pathetic, now you're actually going to have to break down and call someone for help.' At least she managed to grab her phone when she had relocated from the bedroom. She tried to keep it close at all times. She knew if she missed a few calls her friends would rush in. She didn't want to do it, but she picked a number and made the call.

"_Hello,_" a high-pitched squeaky voice answered.

"Hey, Stormer. It's Jerrica,"

"_Sorry, I didn't see who was calling. Everything alright?_"

"Umm, I'm getting by," she hesitated. "I was wondering if maybe, if you have time, you know, if you're not busy..."

"_You need me to come by?_" She asked.

"Well, yeah, I do," Jerrica said.

"_I could take a break from recording, I could use it and bring over some lunch,_" Stormer was pleased that Jerrica was asking for company, but concerned about why. "_Does that sound good?_"

"Yeah," Jerrica was relieved, "I'd like that,"

Stormer asked her friend, "_Do you need me to bring anything?_"

"Oh, no, well, actually, maybe you could bring a bag of peas?" Jerrica requested.

"_A bag of peas, okay," _that was a strange request, "_Anything else?_"

"Well, maybe an ace bandage," Jerrica said wincing in pain.

"_Oh,_" now she got it. "_I'll be there in about an hour,_" She said then hung up.

Right on time, as always, Stormer showed up at the mansion. She knocked, and called out to Jerrica not to get up, she'd just go ahead and use her key. She found the blonde frowning at her from the couch.

"So, what happened?" She asked the blonde.

"I fell," Jerrica rolled her eyes at herself. "hit my knee,"

Stormer set all of her packages on the counter and headed to the couch. "Let me take a look,"

She pulled the blanket off her knee, and Stormer's eyes shot up, "Well, looks like you hit it pretty hard,"

"Ow, don't touch it," Jerrica gasped and began to cry in pain.

"It's okay, Jerrica. I know it hurts. Try and relax and let me wrap it," Stormer said.

"Sorry, I'm being a baby," Jerrica apologized.

"You're fine. But I am going to touch it. Okay?" Stormer said.

"Yeah, I'm ready," The blonde said wincing in pain.

The keyboardist examined her knee, trying to be as gentle as possible. She didn't think Jerrica's knee was broken. Stormer didn't want to risk a trip to the ER, with Jerrica's immune system being compromised due to the chemotherapy, the risk of infection was just too high.

Stormer began to wrap Jerrica's knee, trying to be as gentle as possible and careful not to move it too much. "Keep an eye on it over the next few days Jerrica, try to get the swelling down," When she was done, Stormer went to the freezer and grabbed some ice packs, "I've got some ice packs for you," Stormer said carrying a towel with an ice pack in it, "Why waste perfectly good peas?"

"Yeah, okay," Jerrica said quietly.

Stormer busied herself propping up the injured limb on some throw pillows and arranging a towel and an ice pack around the knee, before covering her friend back up with the blanket.

Stormer told Jerrica, "You're going to need to stay off of your knee for a few days,"

"Okay," Jerrica said.

"Let's have some lunch,"

"Yeah, let's,"

"I brought soup and sandwiches. Either sound good?" Stormer asked.

"Anything's fine." Jerrica said.

Stormer set up the coffee table for the lunch. Grabbing some water bottles from the fridge, she noticed the supply was getting low. Once settled into the meal, she noticed Jerrica was still being rather quiet, not looking her in the eye.

"You're doing great you know," Stormer praised Jerrica.

"Yeah, right," Jerrica shook her head.

"No, really. I know this isn't easy for you," Stormer said reassuringly.

"I don't think I'm doing great. I feel pathetic," Jerrica said in anger.

"Well, I think you're doing great. And I should know, I'm a cancer survivor myself, so you should listen to me," Stormer revealed to her friend.

Jerrica looked at her friend, eyes big as saucers at Stormers revelation.

"I'm afraid… I feel like I don't know who I am anymore," Jerrica started to cry.

"I know what you mean, Jerrica. I felt the same way, but I had my brother Craig to look to for support and strength,"

"I thought I would be able to handle this, no problem. I thought I would be able to work, to be able to think, to be able to take a freaking shower. I always feel like I'm in some kind of fog, like I'm here, but I'm not really here. I don't know how to explain it," Jerrica told her blue-haired friend.

Stormer understood what Jerrica was talking about, "I had the same thoughts Jerrica. I've done research on what people call 'chemo brain.' It was dismissed for years by the medical community. They didn't believe the drugs can cross the blood brain barrier, they still don't. But, they are starting to acknowledge that the drugs do affect thought process. This fog you're feeling is real. I've had it too. But it should pass in time," Stormer told her friend.

"I know," Jerrica said.

Finishing off their lunch, Stormer looked at her friend who was like a sister to her, "I'm glad you called me," Stormer smiled.

Jerrica returned the smile, "I'm glad you came. Thank you," she said hugging her friend.

"I have to get back to the studio, but I'd like to come back this evening to check on you." Stormer said returning the hug.

Releasing the embrace, Jerrica told Stormer, "You don't have to."

"Jerrica, I think it's time to let us hover for a while. At least for the next few days. We'll all sleep more soundly knowing you're not struggling. Do it for us?" Stormer said with a serious look on her face.

"Okay," Jerrica settled back onto the couch, ready for her early afternoon nap. Jayne was right. It would make them feel better, and as much as she hated to admit it, she wanted the help. She was tired of fighting so hard.


	16. Chapter 16

The next few days were a blur, not because things were happening so fast, but because Jerrica was awake for such small portions of time. When she was awake, she still felt like she was trapped in some kind of fog.

It seemed like there was always someone else in the mansion. Every time she awoke, someone was there, getting her food and water, helping her to remember to take her medication. Sometimes she felt a bit ridiculous, like she was some kind of queen being waited on hand and foot. But, while it may be good to be the king, it might be better to be the queen.

She realized it was also nice to have the company, someone to talk to whe she wanted to hear what was going on in the real world. There was always a fresh bottle of water on her nightstand, along with a selection of snacks. A stack of new books and magazines had also appeared.

She knew that Stormer had stayed with her the first night. And Pizzazz had arrived with lunch the next day. She often heard people coming and going as she remained in her fog-induced haze. As the days wore on the fog started to dissipate. She would now sometimes wake before her visitor came to check on her. She started to play a game with herself. She would try to figure out who was in the living room before they came in:

Soft guitar playing and singing would be Aja, or Stormer coming up with a new song. Sounds of the television playing some daytime soap opera was Rio. She'd keep that little nugget of information for blackmailing purposes. Light snoring in the middle of the night – Rapture. The delicious aroma of food cooking in the kitchen could be either Raya or Minx. Jerrica was a good cook herself and could identify the different spices they preferred.

She didn't know what day it was, but she knew it was 12:30 in the morning. Her sleep schedule was entirely out of whack. She was feeling more like her old self, and she had opened her bedroom window and was sitting on the window seat, soaking in the sound of the Pacific Ocean and the smells of Los Angeles.

"I didn't know you were up," a voice sounded behind her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't wake you, did I?" Jerrica turned to find Roxy standing in her doorway.

Roxy went to sit on the other end of the window seat. "No, well, yeah. But it's not a big deal. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

Roxy looked out the window and let a tear run down her cheek, "Oh, no, just feeling a little homesick."

"I'm just feeling antsy. I want to get back to work." she nodded towards the lights of the city. "How long have you lived here now Roxy?" Jerrica asked the platinum blonde.

"Almost 25 years. I still miss Philadelphia though." Roxy said choking back a cry.

"And what do you think of my city after a quarter century?" Jerrica asked Roxy.

"Your city?" Roxy asked Jerrica.

"Yeah," Jerrica looked at her and smiled, "My city."

"Well, I like it. I mean, it took some getting used to, and sometimes the smog gets pretty bad. Oh, and when I first got here, I couldn't sleep for like two weeks. The sounds of traffic were deafening. Now the traffic doesn't bother me. And there is no place around here that makes a good Philly Cheesesteak."

"Yeah, I like looking at the freeway watching people come and go." Jerrica said looking out towards the interstate looking at the traffic. "And yeah, sometimes the smog can get bad. But I love it. I love everything about it. I love L.A. It's my home."

"That must be why you fight so hard to make Starlight Music the best." it was almost a question.

"This city has so much to offer: art, theater, music, architecture… I may be stuck up at the office, but if I can make sure Jem and the Holograms stay on the top of the charts, I will make sure that Starlight Music stays right there with them." Jerrica said staring out her bedroom window, enjoying the crisp breeze looking at a skyscraper. "I need to get back to it. But right now I have a more important fight on my hands right now."

Roxy looked at Jerrica, "Yeah, the fight for your life. I'll be right there with you." she said hugging Jerrica.

* * *

**Authors Note:** WOW! I'm a little over halfway through this! What do you think of me making Stormer a cancer survivor? Good choice? Anybody have any ideas on how I can get Kimber more involved in helping Jerrica? Please let me know in private message or in a review. Cancer sucks!


	17. Chapter 17

Friday, April 17, 2015

Having muddled through her third chemo treatment, with a lot of help from her friends and family, Jerrica was looking forward to her fourth. Not because she wanted to go through it again. Not because she wanted her friends and family to have to put their lives on hold again. But because she wanted to get it over with.

She would usually use the days prior to treatment preparing: making sure the mansion was clean, getting the laundry done, stocking up on groceries. But she didn't have to do that this time. As she started to feel more like her old self she realized that everything had been taken care of. She honestly had no idea how she could ever repay her friends and family for what they had done.

After the preliminary exam, she found herself scoping out the chemo room, looking for Jayne. But she wasn't there. She headed to the corner, by the window, where they normally sat and began to setting up her territory. There were plenty of reasons why Jayne might not be there. Maybe her counts were low, and she needed to postpone treatment. Maybe the chemo was working and the tumor had shrunk to a size where they might be able to remove it surgically. She tried not to think about it too much. She didn't want her brain to go where her heart was going. She could ask a nurse, but they weren't allowed to divulge information about other patients. She could try and persuade the nurses to tell her, but, when being honest with herself, she knew she wasn't ready to hear the information.

She was a big girl. She could get through this by herself. She didn't need to lean on someone who was, quite frankly, sicker than she was.

Her favorite nurse, Jan, came over to get her started. Jerrica could probably pump her for information, but she didn't. She didn't want to get Jan in trouble.

"Okay, big pinch," Jan joked.

Jerrica took a big breath and exhaled slowly, just as Jayne had taught her. She'd focus on the pain on the right side of her chest instead of the pain in the middle.

Once the IV was dripping, she settled in, and tried to focus on her drawing. Not having anyone there to talk to led her to think about the dynamic of the chemo room. Everyone was pleasant, even cheery. But you couldn't deny the brutal reality that the people sitting in these recliners were sick. The only treatment modern medicine could provide at this point in history was, technically, poison. Some of these people would survive the treatment. Some of them would survive the treatment and still die.

The patients in the chemo room would strike up conversations with each other. Hell, what else were you supposed to do when you were strapped to an IV drip for hours at a time. They would be friendly with each other. Sometimes they would even become close, like Jerrica and Jayne had. But never too close. Each person was fighting their own battle. The odds were good for most of them, but not good enough.

About halfway through her treatment, Jerrica noticed a middle-aged woman staring at the empty recliners, looking a little lost.

"First time?" she caught the woman's attention. "There's an open seat right here."

"Yeah," she said gratefully taking the chair next to her. "I'm a little nervous."

"Don't worry, they're the best here. I'm Jerrica." she reached out to shake her hand.

"I'm Michaela."

The nurse came over to hook up Michaela's IV. She looked at the needle with a fair bit of apprehension. Jerrica reached out and gently laid her hand on top of Michaela's.

"Take a deep breath,"

"Okay,"

"Now let it out slowly."

Michaela took her advice, and was soon through her first stick. "Thank you." she smiled. "That helped."

"No problem. Someone else taught me that trick."

Jerrica might never know what happened to Jayne. She might never see her again. But she smiled to herself, knowing that, in a little way, her legacy might live on.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to those who have died from cancer. You may be gone, but your legacy lives on through your friends and family. God bless you all.


End file.
